Realising
by taylastoriesxx
Summary: Bella is dating Edward, but Edward's heart isn't in the relationship. When Bella slowly realises Edward isn't the one for her, will it be too late when she figures out the one for her was under her nose all along? When she finally calls Edward on his crap, ending their two years together, who will she blossom feelings for? All Human.
1. Chapter 1:

**_A/N: Hi, If I'm lucky enough to get someone to read this story, thanks. It's my first one, so.. fingers crossed I guess. If you don't like it, sucks to be me then. :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **

**BPOV**

Hi there, my name is Bella Swan, I'm 17, and I am currently freezing my ass off.

I sighed; once again, Edward Cullen, my boyfriend of two whole years, has failed to pick me up at the appropriate time, even after constant reminders before I go out. I knew I should have just taken my truck, but he insisted claiming that he had to go out anyway so he'll do it.

I squinted through the rain looking at my watch. Three hours. Three hours, since he was meant to pick me up. Three hours, since he sent me a message telling me he was on his way. Three entirely long hours, since the library has locked up and three hours, that I've spent standing in the rain waiting for his ass to show up and take me home.

I was soaked from head to toe, not a patch on me was dry, and I was shivering, which was a given when it's cold, wet and raining. I secured my jacket around my chest, trying to find some sort of warmth. But it doesn't work. I'm soaked from head to foot and I can feel my nose getting stuffier and stuffier the more time I'm out here.

Giving up, I pull out my crappy mobile phone and scroll through my contacts, I stop at Edward's name, considering calling him, I laughed at the thought, as if he'd come. I continued scrolling through my contacts trying to find someone that would be suitable to call when I came across one name.

_Jasper. _

My thumb hovered over the 'call' button on my mobile. A million thoughts were racing through my mind. _Should I call him? What if he doesn't answer? What if he doesn't want to talk to me?  
_We haven't really spoken since our fight.

_*Flashback*_

_Jasper and I were hanging out at my house, watching movies. I wasn't in a very good mood because Edward was ranting not even an hour ago before about how I'm ungrateful and always expecting things from him, after I requested him to go to the store for me and get the ingredients my pantry didn't have so I could cook his dinner. That's right, HIS dinner. He dropped in out of the blue and demanded that I make him dinner because he was just out and my house was closer than his. Because of that, I was lacking motivation to watch the movie and Jasper sensed something off with me._

_Pausing the movie, Jasper turned to me, his face questioning. "Seriously Bells, what's up with you? You've been in a bad mood since you come over, care to share?" His eyes caring.__ I looked at him, his unusual shade of blue eyes looking into my chocolate brown ones. _

_After a minute of looking into my eyes, realisation clouded his features and his eyes hardened. "It's because of Edward isn't it?" I looked away, not replying. _

_Jasper abruptly stood up and started pacing my small living room. "I knew it! Bella, when are you going to realise that he's not right for you? He's always upsetting you, changing plans, cancelling, hell, he even ignores you in front of his friends and you don't do anything about it!_

_"I don't do anything Jasper, because I don't want to get him angry, and if he doesn't get angry, then he won't have a go about it to me later. It's better off that wa –"he cut me off._

_"No Bella, It's not better off that way, it shouldn't even be happening in the first place. He shouldn't ignore you in front of his friends; he should be freaking worshipping the ground that you walk on, and showing the whole world that you're his. He shouldn't be cancelling plans; but should be making more and more so he can spend every minute of the day with you, he shouldn't make you upset, he should be thriving off of your happiness." Jasper ranted_

"_Why do you even care?" I shouted at him, standing up too. My 5"2 had nothing on his 6"4, but I wasn't going to just sit there while arguing. I took a defensive stance, crossed my arms over each other and glared. I took in his appearance. _

_His blonde hair was in its usual disarray, much like Edward's hair but it actually suited Jasper. His icy blue depths were guarded, and I could tell that meant my best friend of 12 years wasn't telling me something._

_Jasper glared at me. "Because Bella, he is hurting my best friend and he doesn't even care! You've had so many opportunities to end it with him but you don't, and not even one hour later, he's upset you again! I don't like to see you hurt." His eyes softened._

_I looked at his face, staring into his eyes. "Boo hoo he's forgotten a few things and said a few things here and there that can hardly be considered hurting" I snapped, looking away. But that wasn't true, and he could tell._

"Isabella Marie Swan, you and I both know that's not true and you and I both know it. I can tell by your eyes. You're hurting Bells, and I'm sick and tired of seeing you upset when we're meant to be having fun like we used to. I'm not going to stick around for it." He turned for the door.

_I ran up to him and pulled his arm back. "What," I started, "That's it, and you're throwing away our friendship just like that?" I cried, hot tears streaming down my cheeks._

_Jasper looked down at me, his eyes softening. "No, Bella. I'm not throwing it away, you are." And with that, he was gone. I heard the front door close and I crumpled to the floor, crying._

_*Flashback ended*_

I scoffed, Jasper is the nicest person out there, he wouldn't do that to anyone, and even if it was the person he despised the most, he'd go out of his way to help even if he didn't want to. I shook my head and pressed 'call', waiting for it to start ringing. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't answer his phone, so I didn't have to face him, yet again, because of something Edward caused. Just as I was about to back out and end the call without it going through, he answered.

"_Hello?_" His smooth voice sounded uneasy.

"Hey Jasper, it's m –" I got cut off.

"_What did he do now_?" He sighed into the phone.

"How did you know?" I questioned, sighing in defeat.

Jasper chuckled. "_Bells, it's me, I know you better than anyone, and just by your voice, I can tell that something is up, where are you?_" He questioned.

I hesitated before telling him. "Well um, I'm kind of standing out the front of the library down town?" I said, or more like asked. It came out like a question, _great, Bella, nice going. Way to try put off his knowledge that it's raining. _My conscience told me.

"_You're at the library? Bella, everything downtown has been closed up for hours! Plus it's pouring down with rain! Why didn't you call me sooner? You know what, don't answer that question. I'll be there in ten._" He groaned and hung up.

I sighed and shut my phone off, shoving it back in my pocket.

And so the waiting began.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks, laters xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I've decided that even if no one reads this story, I'm not going to stop anytime soon. I'll be posting chapters until I eventually finish this story, so yeah.  
If anyone sees this, enjoy I guess.  
_**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Unlike Edward, Jasper actually came. Not even ten minutes after my little phone call with Jasper, his blue pickup truck – that was identical to mine – pulled up alongside the library. Jasper jumped out of the truck, holding an umbrella above his head. His eyes glanced up and focused on me, he looked me over, his face scrutinising. He shook his head at me, a grimace on his face and turned, leaned into the truck and came back out with a pile of towels. _He really does think of everything, _I smiled to myself.

Jasper strolled over to me, and with one hand covered me in towels, while sheltering the umbrella over the both of us.

He looked at me; a smile on his face that I could tell was forced. "Come on trouble, get in the truck" he told me, gesturing towards the monster pickup with his head.

I began to protest "Jasper, I'll get your interior –" but he interrupted me.

"Bella, you know me well enough by now that I don't put a car before anyone, now get your stubborn little butt in the truck before I pick you up and throw ya' in." He threatened, his Southern accent leaking out.

I relented. "Okay, okay" I drawled back to him, and reluctantly hopped into the truck. Jasper ran around to the other side once he made sure I was in properly, and hopped into the truck himself. He shook his hair, releasing the small amount of water that dampened it for the short while he was out in the rain.

I grinned mischievously at Jasper, he looked confused before he realised what I was about to do and his eyes widened. I shook my head too, releasing so much water it was all over the interior and on the inside of the windows.

Jasper shook his head at me in mock disappointment. "What am I going to do with you Bells?" He grinned.

"Well you –"I started

Jasper cut me off with a glare, "Shut up smartass, that question was rhetorical."

I was really glad I had Jasper; I don't know what I would do without him. He and I have been best friends for 12 out of my 17, and his 18, years of life. But we've known each other for all. Jasper and I were both born in Houston, Texas. His Ma and Pa, Charlotte and Peter, and my Ma and Pa, Renée and Charlie, were two couples that were very young – almost too young, at the age of 17 – to be having kids, they were both part of the same 'young parents' program and became fast friends. They all supported each other with the drama that came along with young pregnancy, the parents, the gossip, the hate, the attention, everything.

Jasper and I were born 4 months apart, he being on May 15th, and I September 13th. My parents are his god-parents and his parents are mine. But the weird thing is, is that as children at the very ripe ages of 4 and 5, Jasper absolutely loathed my presence. He hated the days where Peter and Charlotte came over my house for a play date, and the days I went over to their house he hated even more. He thought I was too girly, and therefore wasn't worth hanging out with. I didn't notice this, and never understood what was wrong.

Needless to say, I started a massive mud-fight when it was raining one afternoon during an afternoon play date and unknowingly showed Jasper that I wasn't a girly girl and didn't mind getting dirty or hanging with the guys, and we became inseparable ever since.

I was broken out of my reverie by Jasper's smooth voice. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked me, smiling.

I looked over to him, he was watching the road, but had a smirk on his face, almost as if he knew what I was thinking about.

I felt the warm blush creep up onto my neck before spreading to my cheeks, embarrassed of getting caught day-dreaming. "Just thinking about what life was like in Texas and how we became friends" I smiled.

"Oh really? I remember that time when we were in 7th grade in the tree house how –"He began

"Yes, yes I get it but I'm not talking about how I fell out a tree and broke my arm, I just miss Texas." I stated, my Southern accent came out stronger than usual, must be because I'm talking about home.

Jasper smiled knowingly. "So do I, especially the sunshine." He chuckled, pointing out to the rain with a grin, showing off his perfect, white smile.

My eyebrow furrowed. "Then why did you choose to move here to dreary Forks during your 10th grade?" I asked him, curious.

"Because, you moved away just after 8th grade and the year I had to spend in 9th grade was boring without my best mate beside me, plus, Texas isn't the same without you, little miss." He drawled, "The idea of making new memories without you wasn't as appealing as the idea of you with me" he finished, patting his warm hand against my cold one. I embraced the warmth gladly.

He flinched at the coldness. "Holy cow Bells, how long were you standing in the rain waiting for Cullen for?" He cried, turning the heat in the truck full blast.

I looked down, "Iwasstandingoutforthreehours " I mumbled.

Jasper furrowed his brow and leaned closer trying to hear clearer, "What was that?" he asked.

"Three hours" I mumbled again, but he seemed to have heard me.

His head shot towards me, "THREE HOURS? IN THE FREAKING RAIN? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M GOING TO F –" he shouted, I cut him off.

"Language" I reprimanded him softly.

Jasper ignored me, "I'm going to KILL him. Bella, why don't you just leave him? He's doing this to you all the time!" He ranted.

I groaned quietly. "Not this again" I mumbled.

Jasper glared fiercely at me. "No, Bella, he treats you like crap and when you catch him on it all he does is throw in a half-assed apology and you accept it without hesitation! You could do so much better, Bells." He spoke softly at the end.

I turned to him, angry now. "Like who, Jasper? I'm lucky he even noticed me in school, let alone asked me to be his girlfriend, no other guy takes notice in me, but he did. We've been together for two years, I'm not just going to throw that away because my best friend thinks I should call it quits" I shouted.

Jasper snorted. "No one ever take notice of you? Bella, Bella, Bella you are you oblivious"

My eyes snapped up to his. "To what?" I demanded

His eyes softened. "You'll figure it out on your own soon enough, you're a smart girl. Here's your stop, see you later." Jasper didn't get out the car to come in and say howdy like he normally does; even if we were fighting he'd still come in and say hey to Ma and Pa.

"Not coming in to say howdy?" I asked him

Jasper looked away, avoiding my eyes. "Nah, I have some stuff to do for school." He said. I huffed. "Okay, I'll see you at school then." I said, all I got was a nod in return.

I got out of the car, and I'd barely close to the truck door before he sped off, leaving me there speechless, and getting rained on, once again.

"Jerk" I muttered, and trudged inside, I ignored my parents' 'hello's' and 'why are you wet, what happened?' and walked to the stairs. My converse squelched and squeaked. I went straight to the bathroom and turned the hot water on all the way. I looked at my appearance and wasn't surprised at what I saw; my mid-back length hair was soaked, the little amount of make-up that I wore was running and I was soaked. Ugh. I had a shower and shaved before drying off and walking to my room. I put on a tank top and sleeping shorts and hopped into bed, feeling exhausted and cold.

_What did Jasper mean by what he said?_ _Did someone say something to him and he won't tell me? He tells me everything. _I thought to myself.

I punched my pillow.

I frowned "Ugh! This is so frustrating!" I grumbled to myself. I could feel my eyelids drooping, _"I'm going to have a chat with Edward tomorrow, and then Jasper" _I thought to myself before giving into the darkness, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy and I get some reviews. x**_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the shrill ringing of my annoying alarm clock/iPod dock, blaring 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects. I groaned and rolled over, blindly flailing my arm towards the direction of the annoying ringing, hoping to shut it off. All I succeeded in was banging my arm against my side table, knocking the entire thing over along with everything on top of it, great.

I groaned, not in the mood to get up and face the inevitable for today. I have to get up, get ready, go to school, and talk to Edward, easy. Then, I can find Jasper in the senior wing of the school and talk to him, too. I reluctantly rolled over and tossed my blankets aside, leaving the warm security my bed provided. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, grabbing my toiletries bag off my desk and clothes for today, out of my closet. I carefully avoided the mess on the ground, and trodded down the hallway, stretching my arms above my head. I turned the hot water on high and stripped, waiting for it to heat up. Out of nowhere, I coughed, and then I sneezed, and then coughed again. _Great. _I thought to myself, _Now I've got a cold. _I snorted. _That's what three hours in the pouring rain waiting for your boyfriend will do, Bella. _I told myself.

I decided on a long shower, inhaling the steam in high hopes of clearing my congested nose and chest, all the while letting the hot scalding water cascade down my back and effectively loosen up my stiff muscles.

Eventually, I felt the hot water slowly cooling down, meaning the heat was running out. I reluctantly turned the taps off, and stepped out, wrapping myself in my towel from the rack. I looked up, not in the least effected with how much steam was in the room. I quickly dried off before I got too cold and made to get into my clothes. I decided, that I was going to make an effort today, instead of settling for the baggy, frumpy teenage girl look I'm well accustomed to.

I pulled on my trademark jeans and a midnight blue blouse that hugged my torso and actually appeared like I had a good figure. It flared out a little at the bottom, but still hugged my body all the same. I pulled on my black ballet flats, paired it with my outfit and looked in the mirror. I decided to straighten my hair, but leave little curls at the bottom of each strand. It took a while, but it turned out decent enough if I do say so myself. I looked into my toiletries bag, and pulled out the only two make-up accessories I owned, mascara and lip gloss. I put on a little mascara and swiped on some lip gloss. I looked into the mirror, giving myself a thorough once-over. After accepting what I saw, and headed down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, I looked at the clock above the stove top.

_7:45am._

'_Crap.' _I mumbled under my breath and quickly grabbed a breakfast bar before heading out to my baby, and most prized possession. My, identical to Jasper's, monster red pickup truck that Ma and Pa bought me as a present to make up for leaving my friends in Texas. I loved it to bits. I opened the door and literally jumped in, I started the engine, and it roared to life. The sound was strangely comforting, it always was. I peeled out of the drive-way, and headed to school. I had at least a 20 minute drive to school, with only 10 minutes to get there before school officially started. I inhaled my breakfast bar on the way, causing me to get the hiccups, and my hiccups were L-O-U-D. Yeah, they're that bad. I took a small swig from the water bottle I always kept in my truck, but it didn't do me any justice. If anything it made them a lot worse.

I finally made it to school, miraculously before first lesson bell went. Because it was too late to get signed off by a teacher, I recorded my attendance at the front office, gaining a 'late' stamp on my left hand. I ran down the almost-empty halls towards my first lesson, Calculus. '_Oh how I love you.' _I thought sarcastically. I entered the classroom, and blushed as every head turned to look at me.

The teacher frowned "Thank You, Miss Swan, for gracing us with your presence, now take a seat." She scolded. I nodded to her in acknowledgement and made my way to my seat, hiccupping as I went. I got a few laughs from the class but I quickly shut them down with a glare. Unfortunately, Tanya Denali, AKA, Edward's bitch of a cousin, was in my class and heard me.

She smirked as I sat down and turned around in her seat, facing me. "What, couldn't you like, eat your breakfast slow enough, Swan? Fat bitch" She muttered the last part under her breath, not thinking I would hear.

I smiled sweetly in return, causing a look of confusion to cloud her features. "Says the one that doesn't eat at all," I replied casually.

Tanya's already arched eyebrows furrowed, the confused look still on her dumb face. "I ate this morning" She defended feebly, raising her chin up, huffing.

I snorted, "Oh please. Honey, laxatives aren't classified as a food group." I said innocently, patting her hand.

Tanya's confused looked turned into one of anger, she turned away, muttering profanities under her breath directed at me. I rolled my eyes; _I'll probably cop an earful about this later. _I stated to myself, my thoughts switching to Edward. I groaned softly, "I am so not in the mood for his shit today." I mumbled to myself, banging my head against the desk.

"Everything alright back there, Miss Swan?" I looked up, to see most of the class' eyes on me, some smiling, some trying to contain their laughter. I blushed, embarrassed. My weird ass Calculus teacher, Miss Faulds, was looking down her glasses at me, waiting for my answer.

I cleared my throat. "Sure is ma'am" I drawled, exaggerating my accent a bit. Dumb teachers always are lenient whenever I pull the Southern card. One of the perks of being from Texas, born and raised. The teacher looked pleased with my answer, and turned back towards the board to continue her lesson. I was too distracted to take notes. Thinking of Texas made me think of my best friend, Jasper, and everything we've been through as children, and now as young adults, I thought back to how it all began.

It all started when we were little.

When I was 4 ½ years old, Jasper being 5 already, my Ma got sick. Not your flu or cold kind of sick, it was cancer. Ma was diagnosed with breast cancer a couple weeks after Jasper's 5th birthday when she was constantly feeling weak and dizzy; Jasper's Ma, Charlotte, insisted Renée go to the doctor. She was diagnosed and then sent to an Oncology ward in the hospital and went into treatment almost instantly, starting radiotherapy.

By that time, Ma and Pa requested that Char and Pete take me in for a few months so that they can stay at the hospital 24/7 in high hopes of getting healthy without any delays or interruptions. I ended up staying at Char and Pete's for six months, but the first couple of hours were hell. Within the first 24 hours of staying there at Char and Pete's, Jasper threw a fit and the suitcase I bought that was originally filled with the amount of clothes needed to last me my stay, was strewn all over the dirt covered back-yard, and it just so happened to be raining. Char went ballistic and demanded Jasper to apologise or he'd go without supper, which we all knew was a lie because she would never deprive any children from proper food.

Jasper came up to me and immediately apologised and offered to help me collect all the clothes from the muddy back yard, and I accepted.

Over those 6 months spent there at the Whitlock's, I gained a lifelong friendship, and Char and Pete filled the void and became my parents for 6 months while my Ma and Pa were absent.

Because Ma's cancer was serious, she ended up getting a mastectomy and her hospital stay was extended, Ma and Pa missed out on my birthday three months after she was diagnosed, but Char promised that they'd make it up to me. I held her to that promise. Needless to say, it was granted and they threw me a massive birthday party when mum was discharged and sent home when she was strong enough.

Jasper was there for all of that, even if we were young, and we didn't understand what was going on, he was always there for me when I was missing them. Even now, when Ma and Pa still go to the hospital every month in Seattle to make sure Ma's got no signs of a relapse. He'd stay at my house the whole weekend while they were gone, whether we were fighting or not, to hold my hand while I waited for them to call and tell me any news.

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the bell ringing, echoing through the halls and into the class. The class filed out rather quickly, everyone eager to not put their ten minute break between classes to waste. I gathered up my books and followed them out.

As I was walking down the hall, I spotted Edward laughing with his group of friends, checking out the cheerleaders down the hall. I rolled my eyes, disgusted.

I sighed, and started walking towards him; it's either now or never.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter is the confrontation, which I actually haven't started writing yet, unfortunately :(  
Having 8 assignments at school doesn't really help that situation._**

**_Again, thanks xx_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

**_A/N: I am actually so happy. For a first time writer I have had almost 200 views of this story and it was only put up yesterday. I'm only 15 and I'm a first time writer too. This probably isn't the best piece of material anyone has read but I am learning from trial and error with my book skills. Thanks so much to everyone who's seen this :)_  
**

**_Review if you want xx  
_**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BPOV**

As I was walking towards Edward, I noticed from the corner of my eye a strawberry blonde head of hair, without looking I knew who it was, Tanya. id didn't want to deal with her whinging about what I said in Calculus just yet, so I quickened my pace, and let a curtain of my hair fall from my shoulder and cover my face so she hopefully wouldn't spot me walking down the crowded halls. Knowing her she probably wouldn't see me anyways, but I did it just in case.

I kept walking towards Edward, and by this time, Edward's wanker friend Tyler, spotted me and 'discretely' nudged Edward with his elbow. Edward reluctantly looked away from the cheerleaders, a look of pure annoyance on his features. He looked up at Tyler and frowned, questioning with his eyes. Tyler cocked his head in my direction and Edward's eyes searched the crowded hall way, trying to find what Tyler was referring to. His piercing emerald green eyes landed on me. He narrowed his eyes and then rolled them. I returned the gesture just as strongly before stopping, standing directly in front of him and his friends.

I waited for him to talk, not willing to talk to him until he made the effort to start a conversation. All his friends were silent, listening carefully to see what this was about.

Edward didn't seem to be making any effort to talk to me, like always, so I sighed, rolling my eyes at his friends before asking, "can I talk to you in private please?" rolling my eyes once again, but this time at Tyler because he was making faces at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I looked at Edward, waiting for his reply.

"No," He spat. "I really don't. I don't need your shit right now, if you want to say something to me, say it now so I can get on with my life." Glaring at me fiercely, he smirked. I looked back, unaffected by his seemingly powerful glare. At one point in I would get nervous when I saw him. But now, I just seem annoyed by seeming him. I used to feel something that I thought was love. But now, I don't feel anything, just, nothing. I didn't know why though, I wished for that feeling. I tried so hard to make it seem like there was feelings in this relationship, but there honestly wasn't, not from me anymore, and I can sure as hell guarantee that there's none coming from him either.

Out of the two whole years we've been a couple, I've never said 'I love you'. I guess the reason why I haven't is because deep down, I knew that he was waiting for me to say it so he could throw it back in my face. But not only do I have that reasoned, but also because I know now that I didn't feel anything in the first place. I guess the only feeling I can honestly list was intimidation.

I was intimidated by his looks, his piercing emerald-green eyes, his chiselled jaw, and high cheekbones. Now, I can honestly say that I'm not. I used to be intimidated by his presence, standing near him. Now, not so much. I used to be intimidated when he talked to me, probably because I was worried I'd say something embarrassing that he'd humiliate me in front of the entire school for afterwards. If I had to list something I've gained from this relationship, I'd have to say that I've gained confidence. You kind of need a lot if you're going to go out with a dickhead like Edward. You have to hold your own when he starts stuff for no reason so you can throw it back in his face. Thanks to the newly gained confidence I have from dating this idiot in front of me, I have no trouble in saying what I was about to.

I laughed, "Fine Edward, I was hoping not to embarrass you in front of your friends or bruise your amazing ego," I began, making quotations with my first two fingers on both hands.

"I came to say this; I can't believe it's taken me two entire years to realise how much of a fucking idiot you are, and how much you disrespect people, especially girls. You have absolutely no consideration for anyone's feelings other than your own, throwing out insults everywhere just because you feel like it," I started, my voice getting more and more confident.

Edwards glare subsided and his eyes were now wide, his head turning from side to side to see who has been able to hear what I'm saying to him, by this time around the entire hallway can hear and have gathered around us to see what was going on.

I continued on, unfazed. "In fact, Edward, you are such a selfish prick that you made me stand out in the rain for three whole hours, yesterday afternoon, while you were out god knows where doing god knows what. Or shall I say, who. Yeah, that's another thing I've realised. I can't count how many times I've rejected your desperate ass. Cock-blocking you from getting any action, so I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that you've probably had a turn of most of the girls on the cheerleading team, because any other individual girl in this school have more self respect in their entire body than any of the girls on the cheerleading squad would have combined," I told him. I looked at Edward, and the glare was back tenfold, but I could tell that he was intimidated. For the first time in his entire pathetic life so far, he was being intimidated instead of the other way round, and that strangely made me happy.

I looked away from him. "So," I said, now facing the massive crowd that had gathered in the hallway. Majority were smiling, I think I could even see some teachers smiling. Apart from, of course, the entire cheerleading squad, who had scowls on their faces, all their eyes on me.

Everyone's attention was varying from the cheerleaders, Edward and I, and the teachers, to see if they were going to do anything. When no teachers came forward to stop the commotion, I carried on. "So, in saying all of that, if anyone wants to date this wanker, go right ahead, because as from about.." I looked at my watch to check the time. "5 minutes ago, Edward is 100% available." I said, looking back up and addressing the crowd. I turned to Edward and took in the emotions on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, showing that he was frustrated, his eyes were glaring and shining fiercely, showing he was completely furious, his lips were pursed, meaning he didn't know how to reply to anything I've said, and lastly, what surprised me, was the red tinting on his ears, showing that he was embarrassed. I'm glad that Edward has had a deal of his own medicine, he needed to realise what he does to people on a day to day basis is wrong. Especially humiliating people in front of large groups.

I looked around, and there I saw not even 20 metres away, was a group of seniors staring intently in my direction, making it obvious that they'd heard the entire rant I had at Edward's expense, in front of the whole school. In that group on seniors, one person stood out to me, _Jasper. _His blue eyes sparkling, and staring straight into my brown ones. His eyes looked happy, almost as if he was relieved. The only way I could explain it is kind of one of those looks that can't help but express when you've finally completed a massive assignment. He smiled at me, and mouthed four words that made my heart swell. _I'm proud of you. _I nodded, acknowledging what he'd just done. Before breaking our eye contact.

I smiled, taking a deep breath and turned, calling over my shoulder, "see you Edward, you won't be hearing from me again". I started walking down the hall to my next class.

What I definitely wasn't expecting though, was the massive uproar or applause and cheering that echoed down the hall after me.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**_A/N: This is the shortest chapter I've written so far, but I am happy with it. Please review or PM me with what you think, would make me super happy xx_**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing feelings

**_Thank you to all three people that reviewed, you're my three favourite people at the moment that's for sure! even though it was only three reviews I could not be happier! I thought I would be getting some really criticising reviews, but I was genuinely surprised with how positive they were! Thank you so much to:  
- alltimelowfreak11  
- ccgnme  
- TwiJesseFan, who didn't have an account but thanks so much for your review!_**

**_Makes me more confident in my story and motivates me to continue writing!  
enjoy! xxx  
_**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**BPOV**

I walked away from Edward and his friends none of them had yet snapped out of their shocked states long enough to say anything.

I had no idea how to take all the attention in. I was definitely not used to it and the feeling I got in my stomach was something I'd never experienced before. I would say that I'm a genuinely reserved and extremely quiet person around people that I don't know, and usually kept to myself most of the time, the only time I would ever loosen up and let my hair down was mostly during Lunch hour when I was sitting with Jasper and his senior friends. Edward never let me have friends from our own year level; even if I tried he'd make up some lie to make them think I was the most retarded person on Earth. But because Jasper and I weren't really talking I had given him some space to cool down enough so I can apologise and make it up to him.

I went over in my mind what just happened as I walked towards my second lesson. I was surprised that I had had enough courage to stand up to Edward while we were surrounded by his dumb friends, let alone be deafened by the amount of cheering and applause I heard afterwards. As I made my way down the hall, I nodded and smiled at the people that were still cheering as I walked down the hallway, acknowledging their cheering and showing my appreciation for their kindness. For about every 30 people that were cheering, 1 was always glaring at me, not impressed by what just happened, and surprise, surprise. Most of those people were girls that most likely had a crush on Edward, I even spotted a few surprising guys that were glaring at me too. Ha.

For every classroom that I passed, there were multiple heads that were hanging out of the windows to see what all the cheering was about, knowing how fast rumours get around at this school, I wouldn't doubt that the story would get around to every single student by the end of the school day.

Jessica Stanley, the Queen of gossip in Forks High, would most likely spill everything to her mother, Heather Stanley, who would most likely pass it on to all her girlfriends, who would then pass it onto their families, who would pass it onto THEIR friends and the cycle would continue, until the entire population of Fork's knew. I was guessing before the end of the week, most-likely.

As I made my way to second, I thought about the amount of events that had happened in the short amount of time that school's been on. _Wow Bella, _I thought to myself. _It's barely even second lesson and you've already done enough talking to last a week. _I smiled, my thoughts switching to Jasper and remembering his caring smile and his heart-felt words that he had mouthed to me after the confrontation. Those four words had made my day. Well, besides the confronting Edward thing, it was a close second.

Even though Jasper and I weren't technically on speaking terms BECAUSE of the whole Edward ordeal, at the moment I had a strong feeling in my stomach and my heart telling me that it's going to go back to how it used to be, and I couldn't be happier.

What made my mood brighten even more though, was I realized that my second lesson was AP history, my favourite subject. Although I took a separate History class as well as an AP class, I wanted to take AP History because I would be faced with much more of a challenge for and motivate myself work harder in school. Plus, I wanted to become a History teacher so I was learning more History than anyone else in my class. Because there was hardly any students in Forks High that liked the subject enough to sign up for an AP class, there wasn't enough students in my class to be able to complete the group assignments required for the school year, there was only 5 of us at the beginning of the year so, my junior class was combined with Jasper's senior class, which had 10 people meaning that we had this class together.

I was stopped outside of the classroom by a few people, congratulating me on how much 'guts' I had to stand up to Edward seeing as no one else would have.

"Now that you've showed everyone it doesn't take much to confront someone in the wrong," one of my senior friends, Angela Webber, said to me outside the History room. "It'll encourage other people to call out the faults of girls and guys being jerks and make more things go right in this school" She finished, sighing.

Angela was one of those girls that avoided conflict as much as possible but she also called people on their shit when she didn't like what they were doing. She's really similar to me, reserved around people she doesn't know and usually very quiet except on the rare occasions she lets loose with her friends. That's one of the reasons why we got along so well. That, and the fact that we both have (or now HAD) jerks for boyfriends. Ben's one of Edward's followers, he had a tough exterior when around Edward but is a complete sweetheart to Angela when they weren't him.

The final bell rang, meaning all students should be at their next class by now, Angela gave me a quick smile before scurrying off, weaving in and out of the crowds of people that were late for their classes. I walked into AP History and took a seat in the far back, pulled out my iPod and began working on my assignment, that was one of my favourite things about AP History. The teacher handed out assignments and then every lesson we got to work on it, doing whatever we wanted or needed to be able to concentrate. I pressed play on my iPod and All Time Low's 'Weightless' began playing in my ears. I unconsciously found myself singing and occasionally humming to the lyrics as I worked on my project.

It felt like I was concentrating for ages, trying to get as big a head start on my Holocaust project as I could so I didn't feel like I was drowning.

The chair next to me suddenly scraped across the floor, I could hear it over my music and it scared me, I somehow managed to fall out of my chair and landed on my butt with an 'oof!'. I covered my heart with my hand, trying to ease the erratic beating coming out of my chest. I looked up at the culprit and saw two amused icy blue eyes staring back at me. I huffed and got back up, hitting Jasper in the chest with my History textbook. He looked at me in surprise, shock covering his features.

"Ow, Bella" He drawled, whining.

I smiled back at him innocently, "suck it up princess." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him like a mature 17 year old. Jasper chuckled at my antics. He went to retort but by now the teacher had seen everything and shushed us, before turning back to her own book at the front of the room.

I smiled at Jasper and then shoved him off his chair, the teacher, Mrs Burrows, looked back up from her book and huffed, giving Jasper a look of annoyance. Feigning surprise; I leant over the side of the table and looked down at him. "Are you okay, Jasper?" I asked smirking at him when the teacher looked back down to her book, not caring much about Jasper and I anymore. Jasper glared playfully back up at me, and I stared back, unfazed by his look of mock anger.

"You, ma'am," Jasper whispered smoothly, "are sure as hell gon' get it later." He stated, it wasn't a maybe, there was a definitive tone in his voice, and I gulped heavily, dreading what was going to happen later. He smirked at me before finally lifting himself off of the floor and sat beside me, nudging me softly in the side before he continued working on his own assignment.

I stared at him for a while longer. There was something about Jasper that just makes me want to smile all the time. The look of him down the hall everyday makes me smile, thinking about Texas makes me think of him, and then that makes me smile. It was weird, because I couldn't explain why he made me smile so much, he's my best friend and he just, makes me smile. His presence makes my day a whole lot happier and then the days we hang out are the best of my life.

A new feeling began at the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't quite place it, I don't think I've ever felt it before. The more I thought about it, the more confused I became. I couldn't concentrate any longer on my project and put my head in my hands, groaning softly. _What is going on? What am I missing? _I thought to myself, frustrated.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, and before I could stand up and pick up my books, I felt a shove from my right side and fell to the floor, once again, on my butt. I huffed and looked up, annoyed. Jasper stood there smiling, a massive grin on his perfect fact. I rolled my eyes at him before holding up my hand.

"Now, what kind of gentleman would you be if you didn't offer a lady a hand?" I said, teasing him lightly, exaggerating my accent a tad and discretely reminded him of how strict his parents were on chivalry.

Jasper chuckled, rolling his eyes at me before holding his hand out to me, I took it gladly and he hauled me up quickly, I wasn't expecting it and got a head-spin, losing my balance and stumbling slightly before Jasper slid an arm around my waist and steadied me.

"Easy there Bells, wouldn't want to fall over again now would you?" Jasper teased, winking at me. My heart fluttered for a brief moment before settling again _What the hell was that? _Jasper released his arm and started towards the door, heading out the class.

I sighed, feeling a headache coming on before following him out the door, heading towards my next class.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE.**

* * *

_**A/N: this is the longest chapter I've written, so I'm worried it'll seem like I've rambled in a parts, anyways. Tell me what you think if you feel like it.**_

_**much love, mwah xx**_


	6. Chapter 6: First Feelings

**_A/N: Massive thanks to those who have PM'ed me or reviewed, I appreciate your support and you make me so happy!_**

**_I just want to say if any readers find that they see anything that's not spelled right, I apologise. I do spell-check my stories, (with help from Microsoft Word, hah) but I am from Australia also, and that may be one of the reasons why some words are spelled differently to people that live in America :)_**

**_anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**BPOV**

Next class thankfully passed by quickly and before I knew it I was making my way through the school's maze of hallways, towards the cafeteria. During Lunch hour students were allowed to have their phones out, so I was briefly checking to see if I had any unread messages or Facebook alerts. I saw that I had a notification for Facebook and quickly decided to check it later when school was ended. So, I clicked on my phone's inbox. Before I had the chance to see if I had any unread messages, a skinny hand clasped around my arm, roughly dragging me into an empty classroom.

As I was about to yell at the person to lay off, a familiar voice filled my ears. "Bella, you can't go into the cafeteria today, or any other day for the rest of the week". They said truthfully, their voice caring.

I sighed and turned to Alice, annoyed. Alice is Edward's fraternal twin sister, and is basically my only friend, (if you could even call her that) I have in my grade, she's the one person that Edward couldn't get in the way of because she knew what he was trying to do when he approached her one day, because she had already saw what he had said to any other person that had tried to befriend me. Alice is the same height as me, with an amazing body.

She had inherited her mother's features and Edward had inherited his father's. The only thing that made them appear to be siblings were their eyes, Alice and Edward shared the same unusual shade of emerald green that their mother, Esme, had. Their father, Carlisle, had blue eyes.

"Why, Alice? I'm hungry and I think I have the right to choose whether or not I can go and eat lunch at the cafeteria" I snapped, turning and headed for the door. I didn't make it very far before Alice grabbed my arm again and yanked me back, before stepping in front of the door, blocking my exit.

She sighed, "Bella, I saw what you did to Edward, and when you walked away and he finally snapped out of it, everyone was laughing at him. He went absolutely ballistic at everyone that was still hanging around. He was absolutely humiliated Bella, and even if he didn't show it now, there was a time that he really, really liked you." She finished, looking down.

I laughed without humor, "That's bullshit Alice, and you know it just as much as I do that the relationship I had with Edward was one-sided. If he liked me as much as you say he did, then he wouldn't have done majority of the things that he did. You think you know, but really you have no idea. Now get out of my way." I once again tried to get past her, but she put her hands on my shoulders and lightly pushed me back.

"Just let me finish," She started, glaring at me lightly. In return I rolled my eyes. "What I was going to say, was that he did like you, I think it was two years ago, you were the new freshman girl from Texas that everyone was talking about and that everyone wanted to know. Edward came home that day, going on and on about how he didn't see the massive deal in having a new girl transfer from Houston, Texas." She said, her eyes softened slightly before she continued. "He was jealous of the attention that you were getting, he wanted to be popular, and so he made it his goal to get noticed." She stated. Alice's eyes were sympathetic and caring. My eyes widened. I knew that for the past year Edward was withdrawing and eventually I realized his heart wasn't in the relationship, but I honestly thought he had genuinely liked me.

"So, when I accepted when he asked me out, I unknowingly made him the school's icon and all the attention turned to him," I clarified, everything becoming clear to me now.

Alice went to continue, but I help up my hand, stopping her. I wanted to continue while I was on a roll. I took a deep breath and started, "Then the only reason why he kept me around for so long was so that the relationship would seem real to everyone, including me, so that it didn't look like he was in it for the attention. But, if he already had the attention and the popularity, I don't see why that made him feel like he had to stop me from making friends" I finished, trying to come up with a valid reason why he'd do something so selfish. But then again, it is Edward Cullen I'm talking about here.

"Well," Alice said, "He probably didn't want to worry about anyone else becoming friends with you, so that they won't become as popular as him."

"What a prick."

"I know."

I looked at Alice, "I still don't see how this is linked to why I can't eat in the cafeteria, we've only got half an hour left of lunch, and I'm starving" I said. At this point I had a full on headache and it wasn't far off from being a migraine. I groaned softly and started rubbing my temples.

"Because, as I said, Edward was absolutely humiliated, and he thrives off of being intimidating and making himself look tough. By you stepping up and handing him his ass like you did, made it look like he wasn't as tough as what people think, so it bruised his reputation and took his place in this school down a notch".

I nodded, realising everything now. "And he will do anything to bring that back up again" I clarified, looking at Alice in understanding. Alice nodded, confirming everything that I just said. "Which brings us to what I'm about to say, Edward will do anything he can to be able to intimidate the people around him into bringing his social status back up to where it was, if not higher. So, whatever he's go planned will most likely be held somewhere the whole school will be, at the exact same time th –"I cut her off.

"You mean the cafeteria." I stated, it wasn't a question. Alice nodded I sighed, _great. _I thought to myself _now I have to go without lunch today. _As if she read my mind, Alice reached into her backpack, something I didn't notice she had before, and pulled out two, very large may I say, paper bags. I looked at her questioningly. She shrugged in return, a smile on her face.

"I decided I had had enough of Edward's shit, and help you out and give you a heads up on everything as much as possible" she said simply, before turning and opening the classroom door. She stuck her head out the door, checking both ways to see if the halls were clear before grabbing my arm and dragging me along. Before I knew it we stopped at the doors of the library and pushed them open, and headed into the librarian's offices. The librarian looked up from her lunch, and smiled, beckoning us in.

"Hello Miss. Mathers, I was wondering if Bella and I could eat our lunch here seeing as there's no point going all the way to the cafeteria" Alice asked, bringing out her charm.

Ms. Mathers smiled and I swear she was so close to rolling her eyes when she said, "Alice, Alice you know by now you're always welcome in here, the fact that this time it's for eating doesn't change that" Alice just smiled in return, not saying anything.

So, that's how Alice and I spent our Lunch, for the last half an hour of lunch we sat with the librarian, talking and having a few laughs here and there. I soon found that Miss Mathers, who insisted on calling her Sarah, was very childish and her mannerisms highly resembled that of a teenager. She was only fresh out of college being 21 years old, in hopes of becoming a teacher; she is focused on completing one last course evaluation down here in Forks, whilst at the same time, helping out with the staff shortage in the library. Alice was already acquainted, but I soon became fast friends with her.

The bell rang not long after, signaling that we had better get to our next class. As Alice and I were walking down the halls, we just so happened to pass by Satan himself, Edward. He spotted me and glared, and I smiled innocently and waved, before continuing down the hall.

Before I knew it the day had finished, and I was glad that I didn't have to deal with anymore attention. Just as fast as the day ended, the week went by just as quickly. Alice and I had become some-what closer, spending our Lunches in the library talking and laughing with Sarah. I think I was going to enjoy doing this from now on.

Jasper had voiced his curiosity to me on Friday afternoon in the car park, wondering where I was spending my lunch's every day. I had laughed and said to him to come over later on and we'll hang out, just like we'd used to, so I could tell him everything. I had also told him to bring over his overnight bag so we can crash out in the lounge room for the entire weekend. Upon my offer, Jasper's face had lit up the whole room, just like it always does, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and running over to his truck calling out over his shoulder that he'd be over just after 6:00. I smiled at him and hopped into my truck, and put my hand on my cheek where he'd kissed me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, and that both confused me and scared me at the same time. _What's going on? Why am I feeling this way?  
_Then everything clicked, why I smiled whenever he was around, why I always enjoyed his presence, why his smile lit up my entire world, why I miss spending time with him so much and why I hate fighting with him.

"Oh know" I groaned, hitting my head on my steering wheel a couple times.

I had a crush.. on my best friend.

..This was not good.

* * *

_**A/N: yaaaay! Bella finally knows what those feelings are! and, next chapter I'm already working on, I'm about halfway soon and it will either be finished tonight and posted tonight, or I'll just post it tomorrow. Depending on how well it goes down tonight.**_

_**OH, AND ALSO:  
Next chapter, something different will be in there. It'll most likely be a once off thing, depending on how well it goes down with the people that reads this story :)**_

_**Tell me what you think! mwah x**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Sleepover

**_A/N: Surprise! I decided to throw in a surprise Jasper's point of view to begin this chapter off, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, at 2,145 words. As this story is progressing, I've found that my chapters are slowly but surely increasing in size, and that's making me happy knowing I've got heaps of ideas flying around to put into my story. I'm still a little sad knowing that I have quite a large amount of viewers, but only 9 reviews so far :( Waah. Oh well, better suck it up._**

**_in reply to RowebotRowe's review question, who doesn't have a fanfiction account :(_**

**_ Are Edward, Alice and Jasper vampires? No, sorry if that's disappointing, but none of my stories are going to have vampires in them. Maybe in the future, but if I do have a vampire story, everyone will start off a vampire, including Bella. I don't like the drama most human and vampire stories have with the_**_'oh should I change her? No you can't it's too dangerous, blah blah blah__',_**_ I just like to have stories that flow naturally and by making this story all human I think it'll be more appealing rather than adding vampires into the mix :)_**

**_Sorry for the long Author's note, but here you go! ENJOY, mwah xx_  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Jasper**_

Words can't even come close to describing the amount of joy that went through my body from my heart all the way down to my toes then up again when Bella finally called Edward on his shit, right in front of the entire school. I couldn't even express how proud I was of her to handing it to him. The joy knowing that she has finally realised that she deserves better than the half-assed bullshit she was receiving from him. The joy of knowing she's finally going to have the chance to be happy again, without worrying he's going to ruin it for her, and the joy I felt knowing that she's finally single.

Single.

I've wished that Bella was single for the entire two years she had been with that jackass. The looks of longing that I was sure that were on my face whenever I saw her with him, even though they were never touching, she was still in his presence and I wish that it was me standing next to her, me that got to be with her, and me that had the honour of being called her boyfriend.

I don't know how long I've felt this way, I think the first time I realised was when she had to move away to Forks before she started her freshman year and before I started my Sophomore year. The pain I felt from her leaving, I thought was the longing to have my best friend back, It felt like a part of me was missing, not having the one person that's been there my whole life beside me felt wrong, awkward. But the day I realised I liked Bella more than a friend was the day that Ma and Pa decided that we were going to move to Forks. When Ma and Pa sat across from me, holding hands on the couch, I knew that something was up, and when six little words left my Ma's lips, my heart leaped for joy.

_Jasper, we're moving to Forks too. _

I knew then, that I was in love with my best friend. And I had no idea what I was going to do about it.

Now all I had to do, was grow the balls, man up enough and tell her.

Easy, right? Not.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, wringing my hands together, I was nervous. I didn't know what to do, Jasper was coming over and this is the first time ever I didn't know how to take it.

I was nervous, excited, scared and confused.

I mean, I should be used to the idea of Jasper coming over by now, right? He usually comes over every single weekend when we're not fighting anyways, and sleeps over majority of those times as well. So, what would make it so different this time? I mean, sure, I had a tiny little crush on Jasper, but nothing's going to come out of it, I mean, it can't. He'd think I was crazy and laugh at the idea, or probably be disgusted by the idea. I mean, god, I was basically his sister.

Holy shit now I'm rambling. Am I crazy? Yeah I'm crazy; if I'm not crazy then I'm definitely on the verge of being crazy. I groaned. "Wow Bella, calm the fuck down" I told myself.

I got off my bed and headed into the bathroom, and splashed some fresh cold water on my heated face. I sighed, welcoming the coldness even though it was already naturally cold in Forks. I dried my hands and patted my face dry with a towel from the drawer. I looked in the mirror and decided to do something with my hair, I straightened it out and then put it into a fishtail braid. I know, something weird to do right after I'd straightened it but it got the nice wavy look that I liked when I took it out the next day. _Plus, Jasper likes waves_ I groaned, banging my head lightly against the wall," I shouldn't be thinking about Jasper like this" I whispered to myself, frustrated.

"Everything okay in here Bella?" My dad's voice suddenly filled the bathroom. My head shot up, too quickly, causing me to get dizzy and stumble and fall into dad, sending us both falling into the hallway, me on top of him. With one look at Dad's face I burst out laughing, rolling off of him and onto the hallway floor, holding my stomach. Dad just looked at me, before following me and started full blown laughing alongside me.

I could hear footsteps on the stairs and I could tell it was Ma's; she took in the sight of us on the floor and shook her head, smiling before she followed with her own light chuckles. It was times like this I enjoyed the most at home, being carefree and not caring what people think or what I looked like to others. My parents being both only 34 years old, made it easier to have fun with them, and I loved every minute of our time together. I basically grew up with my parents, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally Pa's laughter died down, and I stopped not too long after that. We both wiped away the tears that had leaked out from laughing so hard, and leant on each other for support as we stood up, letting out a few more chuckles as we did so. When I straightened up I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened them, there stood Jasper and all his glory, leaning against the doorframe with a massive smile on his face.

Dad was the first to greet him with a massive hug and a pat on the back, I just stared at him. He was dressed in low cut jeans and a flannelette shirt. The one thing that Jasper can make look good is the old flannelette shirts. He was barefoot, like he always is in my house, it's basically his home too, and his house is like mine as well. "Nice to see you again, son it feels like I haven't seen you in ages, how's Pete and Char?" Dad drawled, his Texan accent coming out really strong.

Jasper smiled and nodded "Yeah, they're really good Charlie, Ma said we should all have a catch up day sometime next weekend, she feels like the whole fam hasn't been together for a while" he drawled back smoothly. Looking over Dad's shoulder and glancing at me. I smiled and waved at him before heading down the stairs, letting Jasper and Dad catch up with each other on their sport and some guy talk.

I headed into the kitchen and found Ma reading the back of a cake mix box, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I rolled my eyes at her and came up behind her before asking her, "Need some help with that, Ma?" causing her to jump and turn around, her hand over her heart.

She gasped "Isabella Marie Swan, never creep up on me like that again, y'all hear? I about near had a heart attack!" She cried, I sighed and walked up to hug her, but before I could I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up off the ground, I didn't have to look to know it was Jasper swinging me around. I squealed out in laughter. He ran into the lounge room and threw me onto the couch before his hands went to my waist and started to tickle me. My laughter increased and tears made their way down my face.

"Jasper, stop! PLEASE. Ma! Pa! Help me! JASPER STOP!" I squealed, my chest was tightening and I was finding it hard to breathe. The tickling finally stopped and I got as far away from Jasper as possible, panting as I tried to get my breath back.

"What in the world was that far?" I asked, glaring at Jasper. He just smiled and shrugged. I turned and saw Ma and Pa standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling at us. Pa has his arms wrapped around Ma from behind, with his chin on her shoulder with a grin on his face, Ma had a soft smile on her face and was absent-mindedly drawing patterns on his arm with her fingers whilst watching us.

I smiled, I wished that one day I could have that, I wanted the relationship my Ma and Pa had with someone, someone what wasn't going to treat me like crap, someone that enjoyed my presence and wanted to be with me. Someone like –

I stopped my thoughts where they were, not willing to go into that right now. I turned to Jasper and silently asked him with my eyes if it was okay for him to crash for the weekend, he nodded his head slightly, confirming my question, I smiled and turned back to my parents.

"Ma, Pa, I was wondering if it was okay if Jasper crashed for the weekend?" I asked, batting my eyelashes a little.

Ma smiled, "Honey, you know Jasper is always welcome here in the house, this is his home too, you know." I smiled and nodded before turning to Pa, who had a thoughtful look on his face, which he quickly hid and a blank look took its place. "You heard your Ma, he's always welcome here." He said roughly.

I nodded at the both of them before asking, "Is it okay if we crash in the lounge room? The TV in here is bigger and there's more room and everything" I stated. I knew the answer before I asked it but I just wanted to make sure my parents knew what we were going to do before we did it.

They both nodded before telling us they were heading up to their room to watch TV, and told us to have fun and not to make too much noise before heading up the stairs. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head before my mind went into the gutter. _Bella, he's your best friend don't think about him like that. _I scolded myself, shaking my head lightly.

I clapped my hands, before turning to Jasper, an excited smile on my face. He returned it wholeheartedly before getting up off the couch. I followed suit and helped him pull out the fold-out bed from under the cushions, and grabbed blankets out the cupboard before setting up the bed and settling into the comfy pillows. I got changed into my pyjamas while Jasper went out to his car to get his overnight bag. I settled for a tank top and some sleeping shorts, the heat was turned high in the house so I wouldn't have to sleep in long pants and long sleeves.

Jasper came back in to the house and stopped in the doorway, his eyes looked me over once and I blushed, before turning away. I could tell he was smiling; he always does when I blush. He walked past, ruffling my hair and continued into the spare bedroom to get changed. When he came back out I couldn't help but stare. _When the hell did his body get so toned? _His tight white sleeping singlet clung to his body; no, he didn't have to have just a six pack, he had to have a freaking eight pack, and you could see it through the singlet. The singlet was short too, stopping just high enough to see the prominent 'V' he had. I swallowed the saliva that pooled in my mouth before I started to drool. His low hung flannelette sleeping pants didn't do much justice either, revealing more of his 'V' and causing me to get more distracted. I looked up and he was staring at me, catching me checking him out. He smiled and I blushed again, looking away. He chuckled and walked over to the couch, throwing his bag somewhere in the room. He walked over to the TV and put in a movie. I grabbed the remote and changed to the correct AV channel, before bring up with movies menu.

Holy shit, the menu made me jump. He had to choose paranormal freaking activity out of all movies. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I glared at him and he smiled mischievously and me, shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal.

So, here's what's going down. I had a hot a shit eighteen year old guy next to me, that it my best friend, that I just found that I had a crush on, and he will be sitting right next to me, in touching distance, while we watch a freaking horror movie.

_Tonight is going to be so fun. Help me._

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

**_A/N: So, this is the seventh chapter I've posted and this story has only been up for a number of 4 days. I'm happy, but I'm not sure whether or not I should decrease the amount I'm uploading. My school work is seriously lacking in quality after writing a couple of these chapters all the time. But I love this story and it's my first one, my baby, and I can't abandon it yet, not with all these ideas I still have. _**

**_Anyways, enjoy, and fingers crossed I get some reviews!  
Love you all, mwah xx_**


	8. Chapter 8: Run In

**_A/N: I can' believe that just by posting up one chapter, overnight this story's views have gone up from around 600 to ONE THOUSAND, cool right? It may seem like not a big deal, but it is to me! aah!_  
**

**_Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**BPOV**

I can't really tell you how much of the movie I watched, because I think I've spent majority of the time with my head hidden underneath the blanket and face hidden in Jasper's shoulder. When the movie first started off I didn't think it would be that bad, until the freaky as shit demon come out of nowhere and dragged that girl's butt off the damn bed. Ever since that part of the movie, scary stuff had popped up whenever I peeked above the blanket, so I soon stopped doing it altogether, and spent the rest of the movie under the blanket, checking out Jasper's amazing as hell legs.

When the movie ended, I tackled Jasper and pinned him onto the couch, he was confused for a second before snapping out of it and saw me hovering over him. I glared down at him "If you EVER, and I mean EVER, bring a horror movie into my house again, I will take away your ability to make children, are we clear?" I said, not dropping my glare. Jasper visibly gulped before nodding once.

I looked down and realised I was straddling my best friend's lap, blushing, I quickly scrambled off of him, which happened to be the wrong side of the couch and went tumbling onto the floor. I landed on the ground with an 'oof' and sighed. _When is this ever going to stop happening to me _I complained to myself. All of a sudden Jasper was by my side.

"Oh my god Bella are you okay? How the hell did you manage to fall off the couch?" He questioned me.

"I don't know, I think I got off of the wrong side I guess" I retorted sarcastically.

Jasper nodded and turned his head away, pursing his lips together. I knew he was trying to fight off his laughter but I just stared at him from my place on the ground, and that undid it. Jasper burst out laughing and had the lean on the couch for support. His body shook with chuckles and the longer he spent laughing at me the more annoyed my mood got.

I threw a pillow at him, "Jasper, come on, it wasn't that much of a big deal you know I fall down all the time" I whined in an annoyed tone. It took Jasper a few more seconds to finally calm down enough to form coherent sentences.

"I know, b-bu-but the look on your f-f-face" Jasper choked out in between his chuckles. I rolled my eyes at him and threw another pillow in his direction. I think I managed to hit my target because I heard his laughter cut off suddenly. I must have got him in the face. I looked at the clock. _9:30. _I looked back at Jasper just in time to see him charge at me, I gave out a small squeal before running for the stairs, dodging out of the way of his massive form, I ran out the stairs, barely reaching the top before stumbling into my parents' room. The sight I saw immediately made me close my eyes and turned around. There, on the bed, my Ma and Pa were getting a bit friendly, heavily making out and it looked like it was about to turn into something more.

"Holy shit; there are kids in the house guys! Keep it PG rated!" I called out, still covering my eyes. I heard my parents gasp and pull away from each other before I scurried out of the room.

I obviously wasn't smart enough to take my hands from away my face because I tripped over the rug in the hallway.

I braced myself for the impact of the floor to meet my face but it never came, instead, two very, very strong and muscular eyes wrapped around my waist. I opened one of my eyes far enough to see Jasper grinning and mock-shaking his head at me.

"You really are somethin' aren't you Bells?" Jasper said, his grin not leaving his face.

I rolled my eyes, and hit his chest playfully. "Of course I am, I'm amazing." I replied sarcastically, before making my way back down the stairs. My parents hadn't bothered coming out of their room, probably either too embarrassed to apologise or they weren't sorry at all and continuing from where I interrupted. I shuddered at the thought. Jasper noticed this and voiced his curiosity. I told him what I saw and we both gagged and had a laugh over it.

By the time we'd finished laughing, we went into the kitchen and raided my cupboards, noticing I didn't have anything suitable to eat for a sleepover. I looked at Jasper, silently questioning whether or not he wanted to come for a drive to the store and we'll get some food to pig out on. He nodded once and grabbed my keys off the hook. "Dibs driving" he called over his shoulder, as he ran out of the kitchen towards the front door. I smiled and shook my head at him, staring unabashedly at his behind as he ran away. _Far out, knock it off Bella, that's gross. _I reprimanded myself. I groaned. This was getting more and more frustrating and I didn't know what I was going to do. I heard a honk from outside and realised I had been standing there in the kitchen for about five minutes longer than Jasper had left. I quickly grabbed my coat from off the hook and stole some long sweat pants from Jasper's overnight bag, rolling them at the waist multiple times and tying the string in a triple knot.

I headed out the door and into the cold, before realising I wasn't wearing any shoes, _Oh well, I'm not going to see anyone out anyways. _I thought to myself, before heading out the front door and into the cold air.

_**(A/N: Surprise! short Jasper's point of view in this chapter)**_

_**Jasper.**_

When Bella stepped out of her house in her short as hell tank top with a random coat off the hook hanging off her shoulders, open, and a pair of my sweats, I almost died, she looked amazing and I wanted nothing more than to tell her how I felt about her right then and there. How did I get so lucky to have such a gorgeous human being in my life. The sight of her took my breath away and when she hopped into the truck her smell invaded my senses. I loved her smell, strawberries and freesias. I couldn't get enough of it. I cleared my throat and started up the truck, before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the store.

"So," I began, trying to start conversation. "What took you so long to come out?" I asked, genuinely curious. Bella shrugged before giving me a reply, "I went upstairs and told Ma and Pa where we were going and I put on a pair of your sweats and grabbed a coat" I nodded, smiling.

When I pulled up at the Thriftway, a familiar looking Volvo just happened to be parked there, and the only available space was right next to it. I looked at Bella, and her eyes glanced over to where I had just been looking, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you want to stay here? I can go in if you want?" I offered, not really wanting her to have to deal with his shit on her weekend. She nodded, accepting my offer. I let out a gust of air that I didn't know I was holding and sighed in relief. I sat there for a minute longer, telling her to lock the doors after I got out, she simply rolled her eyes in return and basically shoved me out of the truck. I shut the door, and waited for her to lock both doors before I headed inside.

I went through every food aisle, scanning the variety of choices and quickly decided on some Ben and Jerry's ice cream, triple choc and choc mint, mine and Bella's favourites. I grabbed a bag of lollies and some different Pringles flavours before heading to the checkout. I noticed on my trip through the aisles that I hadn't seen Edward at all inside the store. _Huh, _I thought, _Maybe he's not even in here. _I quickly paid for the stuff before heading outside.

What I saw made me angry.

I may not have seen Edward at all inside, but there he was, standing at the side of Bella's truck, banging his fist against the window yelling at her to open the door. His sister, I think Bella had mentioned that her name was Alice, was standing next to him telling him to leave her alone, trying to tug him away. Bella on the other hand, was completely ignoring Edward, well, aside from the fact that she was flipping him the bird. I laughed silently, _that is the Bella Swan I know and love_. I walked silently around to the driver's side of the truck and unlocked it carefully. Edward was too preoccupied in his yelling to realise that I had opened the other door and put the groceries into the truck. I shut the door again and made my way around to Edward. I grabbed his collar and dragged him away from the truck.

When I had dragged him about 10 metres away, I lightly pushed him away. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Leave. Bella. Alone." I said through clenched teeth.

Edward snorted, "Why should I? I think I have the right to talk to her after what she did"

I laughed without humour. "No, you don't. Out of all the times you could have spoken to her during your relationship every time you did it was only to tell her that she was useless or annoying. I think I'm right when I say that you don't have the right to have an opinion about anything that concerns Bella anymore" I replied menacingly. Edward's already angry face turned red and his nostrils flared. Before I knew it one of his weak fists had connected with my face. I barely flinched at the contact. I heard a shriek behind me and saw Bella and Alice's faces both holding an identical look of shock. I smiled at them, letting them know I was okay.

"Nice punch you feeble asshole" I mocked Edward, a smile on my face. He gulped and started backing up. I reached over and grabbed his collar, dragging him over to his car and pinning him against it.

I spoke slowly and angrily, hoping to get every word through his thick skull. "Now, what you are going to do; is get your ass into that stupid silver car," I said, gesturing towards his Volvo with my head. "And drive to wherever you live. Then, you're going to go inside, go to your parents, and tell them exactly what you did tonight, and why Bella doesn't want anything to do with you. Then, Alice here," motioning to Edwards sister. "Is going to give Bella or myself a text message, telling me that you have done what I said. If I don't get a text tonight, I'll find out where you live and make you shout it out in front of the entire school instead of just your family, we clear?" I threatened.

Edward nodded. I let him go and held up my hand and ruffled his hair. "Good, catch you later Edward" I said, giving him a wave. I turned to Alice, silently asking her to make sure she texts Bella later. She nodded and grabbed Edwards arm and shoved him into the car. The Volvo's engine purred to life and Alice pulled out of the car park before speeding down the road.

I turned to Bella's truck and hopped in. Letting out a deep breath, I was exhausted. A small hand reached out and patted my arm comfortingly and I smiled lazily at Bella. Before sitting upright and starting the engine. We drove in a comfortable silence before pulling up her driveway.

Bella unlocked the door and we entered the house. I looked at the digital clock and read the time _11:03. _I sighed, I was so tired. As if reading my mind, Bella reached over and patted my arm, smiling. "We don't have to do anything else tonight, we still have tomorrow night as well Jasper. Just go to bed." She said. I smiled at her and leaned over and went to kiss her on the cheek. Bella turned her head just before I was about to and I ended up getting her right on the corner of her mouth. I pulled back abruptly and muttered a sorry and a goodnight before scurrying into the lounge room. I pulled back the blankets and jumped into bed, settling into the cushions. I could feel my eyelids drooping and I soon gave into my heavy eyelids, letting the darkness overtake me.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

**A/N: _I will be over the moon if I get some reviews! It would mean the world to me! Thank you to all 300+ people that are reading this story, I hope you all enjoy and I really really really hope you take the time to review, even if you don't have a fanfiction account, I do love reading reviews!_**

**_I've uploaded like two chapters in just today so yeah. I hope I get some mega long and cool reviews ;p  
Nah just kidding, any reviews make me happy so thanks guys, hope you enjoyed xx_**

**_~Tayla xx_**


	9. Chapter 9: Toilet Troubles

**_A/N: I have now got like 15 reviews, thanks so much everyone! this is the ninth chapter, I can't believe this has only been posted for six days and I've got almost ten chapters already. I love this story :)_**

**_To TinyxRedemptionx who didn't have an account but posted a wicked as review for my story, thank you so much and knock yourself out! I love reviews and I don't mind my private messaging being crowded with review alerts, more people to thank!  
_**

**_Anyways, here's chapter nine, enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**BPOV**

After Edward's... Interesting and unique display of manliness trying to hurt Jasper by punching him in the face, we got into the truck and headed back to my house. I could tell Jasper was exhausted, he was basically dead on his feet. So, I told him to just head straight to bed, he looked unsure, his eyes turning from the groceries and back to me. I reassured him that I could pack away the groceries and mentioned that we still had all of tomorrow to hang out and eat all the stuff we bought. That convinced him and he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I had carried the groceries into the kitchen and put all the items into their appropriate spots. After putting the last tub of ice cream into the freezer I tip-toed up the stairs so I didn't disturb Jasper and headed towards my parents room.

This time, I knocked and called out to them, telling them that I was heading to bed, but I was met with the quiet snores coming from my dad coming from inside their dark room. Assuming that Ma was asleep as well, I headed back down the stairs and headed back into the lounge room. I stopped in the door way and took in the sight before me.

Jasper was lying on his side; his tight singlet had ridden up over his hip bones, putting his amazing abs on display. I swallowed the saliva that had built up in my throat and headed towards the couch. Jasper had taken up the entire left side of the couch, but made sure he left enough room for me to lie beside him. _So considerate _I sighed to myself. His hair was strewn across the pillow and his muscular arms were placed under his face, making his features look chubby. I giggled and took a photo, planning on using it as black mail when I needed it. I quickly covered Jasper with a blanket before he woke up cold and turned the lights off, and settling in beside him.

I watched TV for a while before I started to feel my eyelids getting heavy. I grabbed the remote and flicked it off, and turned off the lights, and made sure all the doors and windows in the house were locked, before sinking down into the comfy couch. I closed my eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun light shining through my eyelids. I stretched my arms over my head and went to roll over, away from the sun so I could go back to sleep. My movements were restricted and a pair of arms tightened around my waist. I opened one of my eyes and let them adjust to the light, and there, around my waist, were Jasper's long and muscular arms. I sighed and relaxed, melting a little in his arms. I turned my head to look at the clock, which read _7:30am. _I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

It felt like I had my eyes closed for only five minutes, but when I opened my eyes again I found that it had been three hours. Jasper's arms hadn't moved and that made me smile. _What the hell, Bella. This shouldn't make you happy, you should be getting grossed out right now, _I scolded myself. But really, I couldn't help it. I can't help the feelings that are becoming stronger and stronger for Jasper every minute of every hour of every day. And that scared me senseless. I was falling for my best friend, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

_**Jasper**_

I was warm, warmer than I've ever been before, and it felt nice. I woke up, still being half asleep. I looked down and noticed that my arms were around Bella's slim waist, and her back was flush against my chest. _She's like a heater _I chuckled to myself, fighting the urge to nuzzle my face into her neck. I figured that I'd better let go of her before Charlie or Renée came down the stairs and spotted us, but I couldn't bring myself to let go. I wanted to keep her there, stay in my arms forever. But, I knew that soon she'd be waking up and then it'd go back to how it usually is. Us being best friends.

I miss this, the times that we used to let loose and hang out. The last two years had been a struggle and her relationship with Edward had taken a toll on our friendship. When they began dating, our plans lessened and we got to the stage where we would never hang out during the weekends because that was when she had plans with Edward, but then all of a sudden we would again because Edward had cancelled on her or if she needed a shoulder to cry on because he had said something nasty that upset her.

I shook my head, _why are you thinking about this Jasper? They're not even dating anymore, you know that. Just go back to sleep. _My conscience told me. For once, I listened to my thoughts and closed my eyes, falling back into the darkness.

**BPOV**

I lay here, not being able to go back to sleep, wondering how to get Jasper's arms off of me because I really needed to pee. The arms tightening around my waist every now and again didn't help the situation I was in either. As if his arms somehow had a brain and heard what I was thinking, they tightened again and I squeezed my legs tighter together, willing myself to not think of anything involving water.

Water, shit.

That was it, I roughly shoved Jasper's arms off of me and ran upstairs towards the bathroom, I tripped over the stairs twice on the way up, when I finally made it to the toilet I roughly turned to lock and did my business, sighing in relief of making it there in time. I quickly washed my hands and made my way back down the stairs and back into the lounge-room, and I was faced with a very confused and angry Jasper.

He glared. "What the shit, Bells? What was that all 'bout?" He mumbled sleepily, wiping his eyes with his hands and running them through his hair. I laughed at his choice of words and shrugged, "I was busting for the loo and your arms were squeezing my waist too hard and it didn't help, so then I tried not to think of water and then thinking about trying not to think about water made me think of water and then I was about to burst and I needed to get to the toilet so I shoved you off me and went" I rambled, trying not to be embarrassed and failing completely, a cherry red blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Jasper woke up at that information and burst out laughing, before hopping up and hugging me. "What would I do without you?" He said into my neck. I shivered, but he didn't notice. Jasper pulled away and pecked me on the cheek.

His face grew excited. "LET'S GO MAKE SOME PANCAKSE, WOOO!" He cried before running into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at my dumb ass best friend and followed closely behind him.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, Chapter ONE-ZERO will be up soon! I've already started typing it up, so yeah :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Kisses and Compromises

**_A/N: I wish that I was 100% happy with this chapter, but I think that something in this chapter is missing, so I'll most likely end up editing this later because I'll have a new idea to use in this chapter._**

**_Anyways, here's chapter TEN! aaah! I hope you enjoy, review if you want x_**

**_Also a massive thank you to alltimelowfreak11 for looking at this chapter for me :) much appreciation! x_**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**BPOV**

The rest of the morning with Jasper passed by relatively quickly, I decided to make him chocolate chip pancakes because we hadn't hung out in ages, and it felt like a special occasion. Ma and Pa even came down and joined us and helped us make the pancakes. We all had a few laughs, my favourite being when Jasper got the mixture all over himself when he decided using the electric beater would be a better choice, needless to say that it wasn't, and it took almost half an hour to clean up the kitchen and Jasper had to have a shower.

I must admit when he came back out into the kitchen without a shirt on wanting some pancakes, I almost choked on my breakfast. Luckily Ma scolded him and told him to go put a shirt on and be a gentleman.

Jasper and I spent the rest of the day lounging around working on our History projects. Because he had a passion for the civil war, I helped him with referring to his notes and he helped me refer to my notes for my holocaust project. Because we both understood and liked History, so we both knew a great deal about both events anyway, it didn't take us very long to finish them. It felt good to complete large projects before their due, makes you feel on top of your game and more organised.

It was 7:00 and I was cooking dinner for Jasper and I, Ma and Pa had gone to go and catch up with Pete and Char, leaving Jasper and I home alone until they got home, which probably won't be until around the early hours of tomorrow morning. What can I say, Jasper and I's parents have strong tendencies of partying hard and I'm glad that they still found the time to socialise while taking care of me.

I was cooking spaghetti bolognaise, because Jasper insisted I shouldn't go out of my way just to make a massive feast for two, especially when we were meant to be hanging out rather than spending time in the kitchen. I had just finished draining the noodles and putting the finishing touches on the mince and sauce when I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned to look at Jasper, and he was staring intently at me. His gaze made me feel self conscious and I looked away, flushing read.

I felt Jasper's hand under my chin, coaxing me to look back up at him. His eyes stared intently into mine and he mumbled to himself. "I love your blush, it's beautiful." He whispered softly to me, which of course caused me to blush even harder. He chuckled and put a stray piece of hair behind my ear before putting on a mask over his emotions, I couldn't read him.

Jasper's eyes never left mine, and I subconsciously found myself leaning forward, or maybe it was Jasper, I didn't know. But I didn't want to stop. Our faces were coming closer and closer and I licked my lips. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this, lean back Bella_. I told myself, but I couldn't bring myself too. The anticipation of what was about to happen was taking over and I couldn't get a grip on it.

Slowly, but eventually, Jaspers lips barely brushed mine ever so slightly. I closed my eyes, and felt them roll back into my head. I put more pressure into the kiss and found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Jasper did the same and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and placing me onto the bench top. I opened my lips ever so slightly and I felt him do the same. We deepened the kiss together, neither of us fought for control, just letting the moment flow naturally. When we needed air we both pulled away, panting. I looked up at Jasper and he was looking at me. A small smile crept up onto his face and it turned into a massive grin, I joined him with a smile of my own, finding his grin contagious.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Jasper whispered softly, running his hand down my flushed cheek. I blushed at his confession. "Really?" I asked, "How long?" I questioned him, curious. Jasper looked hesitant, trying to figure out a way to say it. Finally, after a minute of contemplating, he just sighed, "Since the first time I saw you after you moved away from Texas...?" He said. The way he said it made it sound like a question, and I was surprised. This man, Jasper Whitlock and all his glory, has liked me, Bella Swan since FRESHMAN YEAR? I couldn't believe this, this had to be some kind of joke.

He must have caught the unbelieving look on my face and his smile dropped. "I'm being serious Bells," He stated, "I've liked you since the second I saw you again after you moved from Texas" He said.

My eyes shot up to his. _Since I moved from Texas? _Jasper realised what he'd said and groaned, running his hands through his hair and pulling it at the roots. I looked at him with a blank expression on my face. I didn't know what to do. How do I take this information in? A million thoughts were running through my head per second and I couldn't collect myself enough to answer any. _Jasper likes me, he's known what he felt for me for two whole years and hadn't told me, why didn't he tell me? He said he's fallen for me, what does that mean? That means he's liked me since before I started dating Edward. Wow I am such a jerk! Why didn't I realise? Why didn't I realise my feelings for Jasper sooner? UGH UGH UGH._

I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy what just happened, I've kissed Jasper before. In all honesty, Jasper was my first ever kiss. It was in Texas, I was an eighth grader and Jasper was a freshman at high school.

_*flashback*_

_Jasper and I were hanging down at the beach. It was a smouldering hot day and we didn't expect to stay here long because neither of us wanted to face our parents if we got sunburnt. I was in Eighth grade, and Jasper was a freshman at the high school. I had just put my feet into the water to check to temperature when I felt a shove from behind and went tumbling into the what-seemed-to-be freezing water. I came back up to the surface, coughing and spluttering, before turning to the culprit. Jasper was smiling down at me, trying to contain his laughter. _

_One look from me and that did it. Jasper burst into hysterics, holding his sides through his laughter. Tears were running down his face and I was getting more and more annoyed. What seemed like ages, he still hadn't stopped laughing? I suddenly came up with an idea. I subtly crept out of the water, being careful not to make any splashing noises as I exited the cold water. I slowly crept up behind Jasper, who was too wound up in his laughter to notice me, and tackled him from behind, sending him barrelling into the water with me on his back. His laughter was cut off by the water invading out ears and noses, and I came back up to the surface, I turned around, prepared to laugh in Jasper's face about getting him back, and all I saw was his figure, floating in the water. I screamed and swam out to him. Turning him on his back and began dragging him out to the shore. I was interrupted by Jasper yelling 'BOO' and going into hysterics again. _

_I glared at him and had burst into tears, and yelled at him about scaring me into thinking I had almost drowned my best friend. I swam away from him, tears still leaking out of the corner or my eyes and went to float on my back. I could feel Jasper come beside me and I ignored his presence, before suddenly I was lifted into his arms and was being hugged super-tightly by him. _

_He pulled away and looked into my eyes, and leant down slowly, I leaned my head up towards him, and met my lips with his. It was short and sweet, and made my stomach do a twirl. We pulled away and smiled, not feeling awkward at all. _

_We enjoyed playing in the water, splashing each other for the rest of the day before getting picked up my Char and Peter._

_*flashback ended*_

I didn't know what those feelings meant then, but those were the first appearance of feelings blossoming for Jasper. But I wasn't in Texas much long after to do anything about it, because we had left for Forks that year, leaving behind Jasper and his parents. So the feelings went away for a while, and then I had met Edward. He seemed so perfect, when really that was just a mask, we had started dating and then before I knew it the mask was gone and the real Edward showed his face and I found myself hating his presence. More and more every time I was with him.

Now that I think about it, everything made sense to me now. I understand now, why Jasper called me oblivious, why he was so protective and why he was so against my relationship with Edward. He liked me.

And, I liked him.

I turned to Jasper, and the look on his face made me feel so guilty, I realised then that I had been keeping to my thoughts for a while, leaving Jasper to probably think the worst. I walked up and hugged him tightly, laying my head on his chest. His body stiffened and I took that as an unwelcome gesture, but as I began to pull away and apologise, his arms slid around my waist and held me tightly to him. After a while we broke apart and I looked up at him.

"I don't know why it took me so long to realise it," I said, "but I like you too" I told him. Before weaving my fingers through his hair and pulling his face down to mine. I kept it short and pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"I don't want this," I said, gesturing between Jasper and I, "whatever this is, to end. I like you too, Jasper. But, you're my best friend. I don't want to give our friendship up for anything, especially if this didn't work out; if it's okay with you, can we go slow and see where this takes us?" I asked him, my voice hopeful.

Jasper looked at me for a minute, before nodding. "Bells, I've been waiting for two years to be able to get the chance to be with you, taking it slow is better than nothing at all" He promised, looking into my eyes. I smiled widely at him and he returned it with his own. He took me in his arms and swung me around before placing me on the ground. He gave me a small kiss and I giggled against his lips, still not used to the feeling of his lips on mine. He pulled away and smiled at me.

_What does this make us? Are we dating? Are we a fling? What? _I asked myself. My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper's voice.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" He asked, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. I hesitated, before taking a breath and coming out with it. "What does this make us?" I asked him. Jasper's face softened and he smiled a little. "We can see where this goes, and decide what we want to be later on" He offered nervously. I smiled, he was so cute. I nodded at his compromise and hugged him again.

I sighed. Everything in my life was finally falling into place, and I loved every bit of it.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

**_A/N: Yay, Bella's life is finally falling into place, buuuuuut! Will it last_? _Keep reading my story and find out ;)__  
_**

**_Oh and also, I may not be able to get to the computer and update for a few days, my sister is coming home from Uni for the weekend tomorrow, and I will make sure I have time to write up some chapters, I just won't be posting them!_**

**_Thanks guys x_**


	11. Chapter 11: The Real Edward

**_A/N: So, I've been really bored this weekend and I know I said I wasn't going to upload anything but I was going to write up heaps and heaps of chapters, I couldn't find the motivation to do that, so all I've done today is give up my whole Saturday and force myself to write this up so I didn't forget any of my ideas for the chapter._  
**

**_PLEASE KEEP IN MIND: This chapter will really bring out how desperate Edward really is to be popular and stay high up on the school's social scale. So, read, review (PLEASE) but most of all, enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**BPOV**

A few weeks have past and Jasper and I are officially a couple, Ma and Pa were surprised at first, well, Pa was but Ma, surprisingly had a sort of knowing smile on her face and squealed and hugged me. Pa didn't take it as well as Ma, but he was still genuinely happy for us. He looked unsure at first but he hugged me and congratulated us nonetheless.

Peter and Charlotte were exactly like Ma and Pa, except Charlotte basically tackled me upon hearing the news and sending us to the ground. We had burst out into laughter, meanwhile Jasper and Peter just shook their heads at us. Peter was much like Pa but had congratulated us and whispered something in Jasper's ear. Jasper gave him a look that said _'we'll talk later' _before turning back towards us. I didn't question him on what it was, because if he wanted me to know, he would tell me on his own. That's how it worked with us. We weren't in each other's business all the time and that kept us closer than ever.

At school, since my new found friendship and trust with Alice and Miss Mathers, I told them the news and Alice was extremely happy, letting out a little girlish squeal and hugging me tightly. Miss Mathers on the other hand, went straight into teacher mode, which I didn't see often, and told me not to let my boyfriend get in the way of my studies and concentrate on getting into college. I reassured her that it won't be a problem and after that she smiled and hugged me whispering congratulations. I had blushed and thanked her, before heading off to my next class.

You'd think that because we'd gained the approval of our parents that Jasper and I's relationship would be all sunshine and rainbows. But, that was far from the case. Everyone at school looked at us as we walked together, holding hands down the hall. A few comments would be heard every now and then, and some people even came up to us, giving us a lecture on how _incest is disgusting and the lord will punish us. _Jasper and I had looked at each other and burst into hysterics, holding our sides. After reassuring the person that we were not at all related in any way whatsoever, they had flushed red, embarrassed, and scurried off in the other direction from which they came.

Edward was still a problem, when I wasn't in the same class as Jasper, Edward was always there when I came out the door, giving me grief and trying to embarrass me. I either ignored him or shut him down, or maybe even going as far as to embarrass him myself. Alice and I were talking one day during the week about how Edward is going to desperate measures to try and get back his social status.

_Miss Mather's, (or should I say Sarah) Alice and I were sitting in the library's office, talking like we usually do, when Alice suddenly turned to me. "You know what I can't believe?" She asked me. I thought for a moment then shook my head no, and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I can't believe that although you either shut him down, or embarrass him every time, Edward just keeps coming back to try and humiliate you in front of everyone". She said, waving her hands around, exasperated, before continuing on, "I mean, he must be thick as a tree stump to think that he's doing himself any justice. If anything, he's just getting a worse reputation and losing his popularity" She finished. Sarah nodded, agreeing with her. _

_I had told Sarah all about Edward, and to start with, she was hesitant towards giving us her opinion, seeing as Alice is his sister and that she shouldn't really be saying anything because she's learning to be a teacher, but Alice immediately reassured her that she didn't care, and Sarah had expressed her disgust in how young men could do that to someone that they're meant to care about. _

That's basically how the weeks had gone, Edward trying to embarrass me, getting shut down; resulting in him getting grumpy and storming off, only to come back after my next class and try it all over again. That's how the cycle went for me, every. single. day. Jasper was noticing how annoyed I was after my classes and questioned me on it, but I just shook my head and told him not to worry about it.

On Friday though, something was different. I hadn't seen Edward after any of my classes, and in turn I was in an amazing mood. Unfortunately, it didn't last though. Edward was in my lesson 4 class, Biology. Biology was my worst subject and Edward knew it, and made it his mission to remind me every chance he got. Seeing as at the start of the year when we were dating, we had sat together, the teacher paired us with the people next to us, in turn making Edward and I lab partners for the rest of the semester. It was only three weeks left of the semester before we got a subject change. I was hoping to switch Biology for English Literature, even though it was my least favourite subject, I was good at it and it would help me with my finals.

Anyways, I was sitting at my Biology table, ignoring Edward's annoying remarks when Mr Banner called on me. "Isabella, What is meant when it is said that a bacteria is an obligate anaerobe?" I paused, _What the hell is an obligate anaerobe? _I racked my brain for an answer, and come up blank. I shook my head at the teacher "I'm sorry, sir, I'm afraid I have no idea" I said. I heard Edward snort and call out loudly, making sure the whole class could hear. "What Bella, you too dyslexic to read the textbook?" he smirked, a few people in the class shook their heads, not amused by what he'd said, while some chuckled. I rolled my eyes and called out just as loudly, if he was going to take a dig at me than so was I. "Nice, Edward. I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a better insult than that."

The whole class was silent for a moment before they erupted into laughter. Even Mr Banner had trouble keeping upright with how hard he was chuckling. Edward huffed and sunk into his seat, glaring at me. I raise an eyebrow at him, daring for him to say something else. He didn't. It took a few moments for it to die down before Mr Banner wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Ahem, Edward, since you're so eager to catch out people when they can't answer a question, could you please do the honours so I can continue on with my class?" Edward nodded and mumbled his answer. "Obligate anaerobes are those living beings that do not survive in the presence of oxygen." Mr Banner nodded and continued on with his class.

When the bell signalled; Edward was out the door before it had finished ringing. I smiled and shook my head, heading out the door myself. On the way out a few people talked to me, telling me how funny my comeback was and how surprised they were when Mr Banner didn't tell me off. I smiled and thanked them before heading off to find Jasper.

When I found him, he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "I'm so proud of you, for standing up to Edward every single day, I'm sorry I didn't know it was happening." He said, pressing his lips to my forehead. I looked up to him and shook my head "Jasper, its fine. It's not like he's gaining anything from his shitty attempts at embarrassing me." I said, rubbing my hand up and down his arm. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders before leading me towards the cafeteria. Some days I would just grab my lunch and see Sarah and Alice in the library, but I had already spoken to Alice earlier and told her that today I was going to sit with Jasper.

Upon entering the cafeteria, I could see that something was up. It was deadly quiet, and the cafeteria is never quiet. Everyone's eyes were on us, making me more suspicious. I looked at Jasper and gave him a confused look and he returned it, looking just as confused as I was. I leaned up and whispered in Jasper's ear, "maybe we should get some lunch and get out as fast as we can. I have a feeling Edward's got something to do with this."

Jasper nodded, agreeing with me. I walked over to the line of people and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. Jasper grabbed the same and we paid before walking in the direction of our usual table, making it look like we were going to sit there. Just as we passed the entrance of the door, I grabbed Jasper's arm and hauled him in the direction of the door. I pushed it open and we ran down the hallway. I heard a loud roar of frustration from what I guessed was from Edward, and heard a clamour of feet behind us. Jasper weaved us through the hallways before stopping at a door; he opened it up and pushed me in, before locking the door and leaning against it.

I looked around and realised we were in what seemed to be a dark storage closet, I could distinctly see spare tables, chairs, shelves that reached almost to the roof and even lockers, We heard voices coming from outside the door , still a little bit further away. I looked at Jasper, worried. Edward's never gone this far to try and embarrass me, and I was getting more and more anxious. He looked back at me, his blue eyes shining.

Suddenly, something in them changed, as if he had realised something. He grabbed my arm and pulled me further into the closet, he stopped in front of the lockers and tested the doors, funny enough, a piece of paper was hanging off of them with the combinations written on them. He twisted in the combination and opened the locker up, before turning and looking at me, I understood what he wanted me to do and got in, he gave me the apples and both bottles of water to hold onto, and put the combination in his pocket. He gave me a quick kiss and pulled away, shutting the locker door and locking it.

I looked through the slits in the locker door, to see where Jasper was going. I saw him climb up onto a table and heave himself up and onto the top of the shelves that almost touched the roof. He squeezed himself between the roof and the shelves, until I couldn't see him anymore. I could now hear Edward's voice directly outside the door, telling his mates to check in the storage room. I covered my mouth when they came inside to stop myself from whimpering. Light flooded the room and into the locker, I quickly ducked down so they couldn't see me looking through the slits. I crouched down and hugged my knees to my chest.

How could today get any worse?

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN.**

* * *

_**A/N: I'm quite happy with this chapter, so, tell me what you all think. **_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**~tayla **_


	12. Chapter 12: Hiding

**_Please read the author's note at the end, thanks._**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**BPOV**

I was deadly quiet in the storage unit that was, until I heard what seemed to be two people burst into the room and search every hiding place. I didn't know why Edward was doing this, you'd think that the way he's going about it is that he wants to kill us or something. When I think about it, no matter how desperate or psychotic Edward can be, I don't think he'd sink down to that level.

I heard two voices, and I knew who they were immediately. The rough, extremely unkind voice belonged to Tyler, Edward's right hand man, and the equally rough, but seemingly kind voice of Ben Cheney, Angela's boyfriend. I heard Ben start to talk. "Tyler, go and help Edward, make sure he doesn't get in trouble with any teachers. I'll keep searching here." He demanded. I heard Tyler's whine and then a slam of the door. Then, the room was surrounded in darkness again.

I heard Ben take a deep breath and then let it out slowly, "Jasper, Bella," he whispered. "I know you're in here, I saw you. Come out now and I'll help you get home before they figure out where you are." Ben whispered. I was surprised that Ben was helping us, but at the same time I wasn't. Ben was one of those boys that act like any other jock when their around their friends. But as soon as they're on their own and you're having a one on one conversation with them, they're the sweetest person ever. Which is why Angela always steers clear of him when he's with Edward and Tyler.

I slowly got up from my crouching position, careful not to knock over any of the water bottles or make the apples roll around, I peeked through the slits in the locker and Ben was close enough that I could see his facial features. I wasn't going to go anywhere, literally. Seeing as Jasper had the combination to the locker I was in, it was up to him whether we trusted Ben or not. I didn't know whether or not Ben was telling the truth and was just trying to get us come out of our hiding place so Edward could complete whatever stupid, desperate plan he made.

The silence in the room was deafening, and knowing Jasper, he was probably contemplating whether or not to listen to Ben. What seemed like hours which probably was only a few minutes, I heard shuffling and directed my eyes, struggling to see Jasper's silhouette on top of the cupboard. There, I saw Jasper's figure climbing down from on top of the cupboard, onto the table and then jumping to the floor. He walked over to Ben and stood over at him.

"What is Edward up to?" Jasper demanded.

"I don't know, that's why I'm trying to get you out of here, because I don't want to find out" I heard Ben reply. His voice shook, and locked in a locker or not, I could tell that he was lying, and so could Jasper.

"You're lying, so, I'm going to ask you again, what the hell is Edward up to?" Jasper said softly. His voice was deadly and I knew that if that voice was directed at me, I would have run away. I swear I heard Ben gulp before replying. "All I heard, was that Edward told Tyler he was going to stand up in front of the entire cafeteria and tell everyone about Bella's parents, I don't know what he meant by that but that's all that Tyler told me." Ben said.

I gasped quietly. No one knew about my parents, only Jasper knew and even then even if we spoke about it, it was never at school. Only at my house or Jasper's, no one, not even any teachers at school knew that my Ma had cancer, or that she had to get a mastectomy. No one knew that my Pa had to go to desperate measures so that he could get enough money to pay off the medical bills. We had to sell everything, and I mean everything; cars, books, belongings, furniture, clothes, laptops, phones, all of that. We're lucky that we were able to keep our house in Texas.

Everyone at my school in Texas knew about what was going on with my Ma, and even more knew what my Pa had to do so we could have enough money to pay for everything. I don't know all the details and I'm not sure I ever want to. In turn, that is why we made the sudden decision to move to Forks, Washington. A secluded, wet, cold, raining town that no one would ever go to, was the perfect place for us to make a fresh start. No one knew anything, and I didn't tell anyone anything. Ma still went all the way to Seattle for her checkups, and even there the doctors didn't know where we lived. We didn't want to go through the trouble of moving again just because everyone felt pity on us. I'm happy with where I am now, and Edward Cullen was not going to change that.

Jasper must have heard my gasp, because he turned in my direction slightly before looking at Ben. "Fine, but you get us out of here now, and then you go find Edward and somehow convince him not to say anything about Bella's family, I don't care what you do or how you do it, just do anything that you can to convince him." He said. Ben looked curious but he nodded. That was another nice trait that Ben was hiding. Most people would have straight out asked what Jasper had meant by what he had said, and would have nagged him until they knew, but Ben never did that to anybody. I could see why Angela likes him so much. Anyone could see the love that shines in his eyes when they're on her. Or, the love that basically radiates off of them when they're by themselves.

With that, Jasper turned and manoeuvred his way through the dark until he stopped outside the locker I was in. "Hey Bells you alright in there?" Jasper drawled, looking through the slits at me. I looked back through the slits at him, "Yeah," I replied. "Can I just get out of here now so we can go home" I pleaded. I had to admit that it was quite stuffy and I was getting a tad claustrophobic in the locker. Jasper didn't reply, all I heard was him grab the crumpled paper from his pocket and shine his phone light onto it, reading the numbers. He turned the lock and tried to open the door.

It wouldn't open.

Jasper tried again and again, getting more and more frustrated, eventually Ben went to help him and they still couldn't get it open. I was getting more and more annoyed, before I called out to them. "Guys, are these old lockers or new lockers?" I asked, making sure before I did anything. "Uh, they're old lockers that they haven't been able to get rid of yet, the principal was talking to the cleaners about it and they had to put the cleaning equipment somewhere else" Ben explained. I nodded my head, even though they couldn't see me. "Okay, get out the way of the door then please" I told them. I heard them walk to the other side. I leant my back against the door and lifted a leg up off the ground, and slamming it into the lock. The lock loosened but it didn't break. I tried and again and again until it finally gave way and the door flew open, I picked up the bottles of water and apples before hopping out, seemingly 'fresh' air hit my flushed face and I sighed.

I looked at the boys and said,

"What are you waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here."

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE.**

* * *

**_A/N: I'm proud of the fact that I had the balls to put my writing on this website, but I'm not sure if I want to turn it into a sequel in the future.. ideas?_**

**_Either that or should I just do another story altogether?_**


	13. Chapter 13: Problems Solved

**_A/N: Officially the LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY. _  
**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

**BPOV**

Jasper and Ben looked at me in disbelief, I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, opening it up and stepping out, but all of a sudden I was yanked back in and the door was slammed shut. I looked up at Jasper in annoyance and questioned him with my eyes.

"Seriously Bells, do you honestly want him to see you that easily?" He demanded, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me once roughly. I shrugged them off and shoved him away, glaring. "Jasper, I don't give a rat's arse if he sees me or not, I'm not going to show him that he can get away with messing with me and my life." I told him, once again reaching for the door handle. This time round, Ben tried to stop me and I gave him the same treatment I gave Jasper. I mean, Jasper's my boyfriend and all; I like him, on the verge of loving him, even. But, he's not going to make me do things that I don't find okay.

I pushed past both of them and opened the door, heading in the direction of the car park. I could hear the footsteps of Ben and Jasper following behind me. I was just about to open up the double doors that lead to the car park, when I stopped, my two hands on both doors. _Why am I running away from all my problems? _I thought, _I should be dealing with them. _I backed away from the door and headed in the opposite direction, Jasper and Ben looked confused and looked at each other in confusion. After shrugging they turned around and followed me. I walked along the hallways with my head high; I passed by Tyler, who looked at me in confusion. I raised my eyebrow at him and gave him a wave and a wink before continuing down the corridor. I heard Tyler yell out for Edward, which was expected, I didn't care as I had already reached my destination. I looked up at the door and read the sign.

_OFFICE._

I reached the door just as Edward came into view. I stared at him and his green eyes looked back, they widened when he realised where I was and then started towards me. I gave him a wide grin and a wave before pushing open the door and heading into the office. The bell at the door rang, signalling my entry, and I was immediately met with the warmth provided from the heaters in various places around the room. I headed over to the front desk, and was surprised when I saw Sarah was sitting behind the desk where Mrs. Cope would have normally been, typing away on the ancient looking computer.

"Sarah," I said, shock covering my tone. She looked up at me from her computer and saw my curious glance; she smiled and swivelled over to me.

"Mrs. Cope called in sick today and so they said they could do with some help in the office and so here I am" Sarah clarified, gesturing around her. I smiled in understanding and then turned serious; Sarah noticed this and sat upright before giving me a curious look.

"How can I help you today, Bella?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd like to report repeated harassment and threats towards me and my friends" I said, looking serious. Sarah's eyes widened and she stood up, walking around the desk and over to me.

"I didn't realise that things with Edward have gotten so serious!" She exclaimed, escorting me to the principal's office. I smiled at her sadly. "Yeah, neither did I" I said, shaking my head lightly. We'd stopped in front of the office and Sarah knocked, I heard some rustling from inside before footsteps approaching the door, I took a deep breath through my nose and out came Mr Green, the school principal. Mr Green was a large, bulky man and every inch of his body was covered in nothing but muscle. He intimidated all students to stand in line and not mess with any of the teachers, and he was extremely strict on discipline. If he saw you lingering in the halls before your classes he would give you one warning and one warning only to get moving. It helped and there haven't been any shenanigans in the school for the whole semester. Well, there was one, that being his nephew, Emmett McCarty, whom was equally as bulky and had every bit as muscle as he, stood on top of a table inside the cafeteria and gave one of the lunch ladies a strip tease. Mr Green wasn't pleased one bit.

Mr Green stood in the doorway, looking down at us.

"Hello, ladies. How can I help you?" He asked gruffly, seeming a bit bored. Sarah gave me a quick glance before turning to the principal. "Yes, hello sir, I'm just escorting Bella here to the principal's office, she'd like to report a harassment case and threatening within the school." Sarah said. Upon hearing her words, Mr Green's bored eyes lit up and their expression changed into excitement, but at the same time his face turned angry.

"Harassment and threatening in my school, eh? Well, let's see about that. Thank you, Sarah, I'll take it from here," he said, before turning to me, opening the door wider. "Come in, and take a seat" I nodded and followed him into the office. I'd always wondered what the principal's office had looked like, but it seemed like your stereotypical office. It had a large wooden desk at the centre of the room, with a large black desk chair. The only thing that stood out was the fact that there were papers everywhere, and coffee mugs hanging around the room. It looks like Mr Green wasn't as tidy as he looked.

Mr Green took a seat in his large black desk chair and gestured for me to do the same. I sat down in one of the chair opposite his desk and found them strangely comfortable, which helped ease the tension a little. He cleared his throat and looked at me. "So, who, what, when, and why?" He asked. I took a deep breath, before beginning my story. I told Mr Green anything, about my relationship with Edward, the two years we spent dating and how for the past year he's been treating me like crap, so I decided to go up and talk to him about it and he didn't want to talk to me in private and said that I could say what I wanted in front of his friends, I then explained to Mr Green all about the confrontation and how I laid all my feelings out on the table and called him on his shit in front of everything. Mr Green had chuckled at that. "I heard about that little public disturbance" he laughed, before letting me continue.

I explained to him all about how Edward was harassing me about the fact that I bruised his ego and that he's going to do what he can to get back his social status, Mr Green shook his head in disgust and muttered something about 'boys and their popularity needs'. I told him about how he bullies me in classes and how he tries to embarrass me in front of everyone, and then told him about how I ignore him but how I also embarrass him also, I didn't want to lie about anything, so I wasn't going to say that I was completely innocent in all of this.

Lastly, I explained to Mr Green how I spent almost an entire hour with Jasper locked in a storage room hiding from Edward and his friends, which he didn't seem all too happy about. I also expressed my reasoning, that the only valid reason that Edward would be harassing me was because he was so desperate to be popular and to be accepted that he was trying to intimidate the people around him and scare them into letting him have what he wanted. Mr Green took all of this in, and stayed silent, most of the time. He even agreed with me on some points.

I waited for Mr Green to take all of the information in and he squared his shoulders before looking at me.

"As much as I hate to say this, Miss Swan, you did instigate this whole thing, by confronting him in front of majority of the school." I began to protest and defend myself but Mr Green put up his massive hand, silencing me, "ah, ah, ah, let me finish. As I was saying, although you instigated this situation, Mr Cullen didn't have the right to retaliate the way he did, and has taken it way too far, kids these days; they worry nothing about their grades and getting into college and only about their social stance in the school. It's really disappointing." he ranted. "This is very bad behaviour that I do not condone in this school, and it will be dealt with accordingly. I'm also sorry to say that you can't get off scot-free either, Miss Swan, but you will not be given any extreme punishment." He continued. I nodded at his compromise and waited for him to continue. He paused for a couple of minutes before looking at me directly. "Thank you for coming to me about this, but based on what you've said, it's taken you a while to come and see me about it. Don't ever think that you can't ever tell me anything, I'm not just here to intimidate, I'm here to help, Isabella." Mr Green said, smiling at me, showing off his teeth.

I found it easy to talk to Mr Green; he seemed like one of the people that you could rely on. Much like his nephew, Emmett, but because of Edward I never really had the chance to get to know Emmett and become acquainted with him. I nodded and smiled at Mr Green.

"Uh, sir, I was also wondering if I could be excused from school for the rest of the day, I've kind of had a rough few hours" I explained. Before I even finished my question, Mr Green was nodding. "Of course, feel free to tell your two friends outside that they can sign out, along with you. I think you've all had enough drama to last a week. I can deal with Edward easier that way considering you will all be absent for the rest of the day" he explained. I agreed with him whole heartedly and stood up, offering my hand out to shake. He accepted my hand and shook it for a couple of seconds before releasing. He stood up and opened the door for me and escorted me back into the main office area.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me.

Sarah was standing off to the side of the room, looking unsure of what to do and a bit frightened while Edward was being restrained by Jasper. Edward was lying on his stomach with his arm out straight behind him, angled so it was sitting on Jasper's knee, Jasper held Edward's hand in a fist and was pushing pressure into Edward's arm, triggering a pressure point in the shoulder and stopping him from moving. The sight looked kind of funny. Meanwhile, in the other side of the room, Ben and Tyler were basically wrestling on the ground, Ben gained the upper hand just in time and held Tyler to the floor, also stopping him from moving. I heard Mr Green sigh in annoyance and demand Jasper to let Edward go. Jasper complied and stepped away, releasing Edward, who immediately hopped up and started towards the door, Mr Green reached forward and grabbed Edward by the scruff off his collar, dragging him over and into his office. He opened the door and shoved him inside, before coming back and doing the same to Tyler.

Mr Green came back once again and looked at Ben and Jasper.

"I didn't see or hear anything that just took place, you hear me?" He told them, they both nodded at him and Mr Green continued, "Good. Now, both of you, along with Miss Swan, here, sign out and get the hell out of my school, I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the day, I think we've all had enough drama." He said. _You've had too much drama? Oh you have no idea, Mr Green. _I thought to myself.

Again, Ben and Jasper nodded before heading over to the front desk to grab a sign out sheet and fill it out. We all filled one out and had it signed by Sarah, who smiled at us and waved us goodbye as we left the office. I didn't bother stopping by my locker, I just wanted to get home now. As we all made our way towards the car park, I turned and thanked Ben, giving him a massive hug and told him that I was proud of him. I got a smile in return.

Then I turned to Jasper, before he could realise what I was doing I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up of the ground and I wrapped my legs round his waist. I pulled away and looked at him, and he smiled at me, his blue eyes swimming. I smiled back and pulled his face to mine, giving him a long kiss. I pulled away when I needed air and I hugged him again. "Thank you so much for being there for me through everything Jasper, you're my best friend and..." I paused. I didn't know if I should say anything to him, I didn't want to scare him or anything. "And what?" he asked, looking confused. I shook away my concern and just blurted it out. "And, I love you." I said, blushing a deep shade of red. I felt Jasper's arms loosen around my waist and I went tumbling to the ground, I landed on my ass, again. _Why oh why do I always land on my ass? _I groaned quietly, rubbing the sore spot on my butt. I looked up at Jasper, and he crouched down, looking at me with worry in his eyes. I rolled mine at him and he smiled, immediately knowing I was okay.

Without me expecting it, Jasper crushed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. After a few minutes he pulled away, panting. "I love you too, Bella Swan." He said. We were still sitting on the ground, in the middle of the car park. Realising this, I turned to him, smiling.

"First you drop me and then you tell me you love me too on the ground in the middle of the ca park, how romantic" I said sarcastically, giving him a wink and a grin. He chuckled a little and helped me up.

"Oh, hush trouble and let's head home" he sighed and helped me into his truck. I sighed and nodded, I was exhausted, and it was only 1:30. _**(A/N: I don't know when lunch starts or ends in America, but here in Australia my lunch starts at 1:10 and ends at 1:45, and remember this is still during the lunch hour) **_Jasper patted my knee before starting up his truck and pulled out of the car park, waving to Ben as we left. I noticed that we were headed in the direction of his house, it was closer and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

I thought that this day couldn't get any worse, but now I don't see how it could get any better.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**

* * *

**_A/N: No, this isn't the end of the story, but I think it won't be too much longer until it will be, I've got an idea of how I'm going to end it, and I was wondering what you guys thought of the following ideas:_  
**

**_- End this story on a cliffhanger, and immediately begin writing a sequel, :)_**

**_OR_**

**_- Just continue writing it for this story and end it as a whole. Meaning, no sequel, :)_**

**_ALL IDEAS AND OPINIONS APPRECIATED_**

* * *

**_P.S - I've posted two chapters today, because I have a busy day tomorrow, so I won't be able to update :(_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry! I have absolutely no excuse for not updating but school is absolutely awful, I'm having to deal with a massive workload along with students in older grades tormenting me and bullying me and my friends. NOT FUN!_  
**

**_Anyways, this chapter is UP, and I will try and update sooner than six days next time, seeyou later!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**BPOV**

So, Mr Green told us that he didn't want to see us at school for the rest of the week because he wanted to deal with everything without the people directly involved, present. Alice had text me a few times throughout the week, telling me that Mr Green had spoken to the whole school about harassment and how it wouldn't be tolerated, and if anyone knew the names of all people involved than to step forward or come to him privately. Turns out, all those names mentioned were asked about it and majority admitted to their actions, and those who lied, ended up getting into trouble tenfold for not owning up to it straight away.

I was happy that everything was getting dealt with, Jasper and I spent most of the week together, and just lounged about doing nothing but watching movies or doing the homework that was sent to us daily from our teachers at the request of Mr Green. Jasper and I told our parents, it didn't go down very well. Pa and Peter were absolutely enraged and insisted on going to hunt Edward down and skin him alive. I reassured them that he wasn't worth the trouble and that I was over everything that had happened. They were disappointed that they couldn't kick his ass but sat back down anyway. Ma and Charlotte, on the other hand were absolutely silent, sharing worried glances towards each other. I was curious and had asked them what was wrong. I was sure and hell not prepared for what they had told Jasper and I.

_*flashback*_

_We were sitting in the lounge room, Jasper and I on the couch. Jasper and I had agreed amongst ourselves beforehand that we were going to tell our parents all about Edward and what was going on. I had told my Ma and Pa that I had broken up with Edward, along with Peter and Charlotte, but I left out the real reason why. Across from us, sat Ma and Charlotte who were sitting next to each other on the loveseat, both had clothing magazine in a pile beside them and they were both looking through them, gushing over appealing clothing and screwing up their faces at ugly clothing. Pa and Peter both had motorbike magazines out and were discussing what engines were best suited for what bike and a bunch of other things I didn't understand. Jasper and I cleared our throats and both pairs both looked up from what they were reading. I looked at Jasper, and he gestured for me to start talking, because it was my story to tell._

_So, I went into my tale and told them every last detail. The treatment I was receiving from Edward on a daily basis, how I confronted him and dumped him, telling him how much of a twat and an asshole he was, and right in front of the entire school. I talked about how I saw him at the Thriftway, Edward punching Jasper in the face when Jasper told me to leave me along and laughing at Edward's weak demeanour. I told them about Edward grew more and more desperate to become popular again that he was finding any opportunity to try and embarrass me in front of the entire school like I did to him. I told him about the last couple weeks and how he finally cracked, going absolutely psycho and how it lead up to Jasper and I having to run from the cafeteria and hide in a storage closet, me hiding in a locker and Jasper on the shelf._

_When I had finished, I looked around, Jasper was smiling at me comfortingly and run his thumb over the back of my left hand. I smiled back at him, appreciating his support before turning to my parents. _

_Pa and Peter were absolutely angry and were muttering about killing the boy and then something else that I didn't hear properly. I looked at Ma and Charlotte and they were throwing worried and strangely, knowing glances at each other. I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side, giving them a curious look. Ma looked at Charlotte again before sighing, sitting up and moving to sit on the edge of the loveseat. Charlotte did the same and they took each other's hand, as if for support. _

_Ma took a deep breath. "When Charlotte and I were younger, we were about to start our junior year at high school back down in Texas," she started. "I was only what, 15 or 16 years old?" She said, looking at Charlotte. "Anyway, I was walking to the shop one afternoon to grab some groceries for supper when we came across this amazingly attractive young man. He was about the same age as us at the time, maybe a little older, and he had the broadest shoulders and the most handsome face. He had a wide, crooked grin and piercing hazel eyes. His name was Anthony Cullen."_

_I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, no freaking way, he's-_

"_Yes, he is Edward's sleazy, malicious, jerk of an uncle." Charlotte finished for Ma, nodding her head at me in understanding. I was dumbfounded, Edward had spoken of an Uncle Anthony, and he looked up to him as if he was god's gift on earth. It was the only time I had ever seen Edward look so happy about something, in the whole two years we were together._

"_We didn't know at the time, but he was the most disgusting human being to ever walk the Earth, he played girls like they were toys, disrespected his peers, disrespected his parents and most of all, he disrespected himself." Charlotte said. "Even though he thought he was doing everything for the benefit of himself, you could obviously see the little amount of respect he had for himself, if there was even any there at all"_

_Ma nodded her head, agreeing with Charlotte. Ma gestured for Charlotte to tell me about her run in with Anthony. "Although I didn't know your Ma at that time, I had met him. I had met him on the exact same day, actually. I was just finishing work and I had bumped into him, literally on the way out to my car. He had caught me and muttered something about having a date with him. I stupidly agreed and I met him out at restaurant the night after" She finished. Shaking her head and shuddering. _

"_He tried to make a move on me that night, and I told him that I had only just met him and that we weren't even in a relationship. He only laughed in my face and said that he didn't mind. I got angry and said that although he didn't care, I did, so I wasn't interested. He in turn got angry at me and left me there in the middle of the restaurant, but I was more than happy to be left alone. I drove home and cooked myself dinner, and went to bed." Charlotte said. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand, and it hurt. I tried to pull my hand away from his but he noticed and looked at me, mouthing 'sorry' I smiled at him, accepting his apology before turning back to Charlotte and Ma._

"_Needless to say, he was a jerk and I think that Edward is a carbon copy of him." Ma clarified, and I agreed wholeheartedly._

_*flashback ended*_

I still couldn't believe that Anthony, was in fact, Edward's uncle, but also he was from Texas. Your stereotypical, everyday Texan is usually the most polite person you could meet; they were courteous, well-mannered and were raised the right way, being extremely polite and charismatic. So, it was hard to believe that a Texan could be as rude as Edward's uncle. But I guess you can't always be right about everything.

I knew for a fact that Edward's mother and Father, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, were the most lovely couple you could come across, they were so friendly and the nicest people you could meet, and I had no idea how Edward could turn out the way he did.

Upon Jasper and I's arrival back at school on the Monday, Alice had informed us that Esme and Carlisle were not, in any way, Edward's biological parents, they were indeed, Edward's uncle and aunt. I found myself once again, speechless and couldn't think of anything to say. In the end, I could see that as being true. I mean, Edward was so much like my Ma's and Charlotte's description of Anthony, that anyone could have seen they most likely father and son. Now that Alice told me, I could see that Edward didn't look anything like Carlisle, either.

Alice also informed us on the fact that Esme and Carlisle had sent Edward to go and live with Anthony, and Edward was more than happy to comply, considering he had lost his popularity and the respect of his stupid friends. Tyler Crowley, who had been Edward's right hand man, seemed the happiest of people, basically skipping his way down the halls and smiling from ear to ear. He had even come up to Jasper and I at one point and apologised for his behaviour around Edward, and how he made a vow to himself that he was no longer going to be fake and just enjoy the last of his high school experience.

When he said that, a shoot of pain went through my heart, it made me remember that it was less than a month that Jasper would be graduating, and less than a month that he would be going back to Texas to go to college, he would be like, two thousand miles away and I would still be stuck in dreary Forks, without him. I closed my eyes and willed the tears that were forming away before heading off to class.

I need to talk to him about this.

* * *

_**A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, XX**_


	15. Chapter 15: Come With Me

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**BPOV**

I was going to miss having Jasper with me so much; words couldn't describe how much he meant to me. He is my best friend, my shoulder to cry on, I could go to him for anything, he made me smile, and he made me laugh so hard tears ran down my face. He cheered me up without even trying, he told me every chance he could how much he loved spending time with me, and the notion of him leaving hurt so much more.

He was going to be two thousand miles away from me, in sunny Texas, without me. Surrounded by deeply sun-tanned girls with killer bodies and amazing smiles, while me, his plain-Jane girlfriend, who had brown eyes, brown hair and clear sun-kissed skin, stayed in Washington.

Not that I didn't trust Jasper, I trusted him with all my heart, and I knew that he would wait for me until the end of the year, but that didn't mean that it was going to stop any of the girls in Texas from throwing themselves at him, and the temptation of having something better will always be on his mind while he was in Texas. No matter how much I ignored the feeling that was shooting from head to toe, I couldn't escape the inevitable.

I was in love with Jasper Whitlock.

I was only 17, but I realise now that I'm in love with him, and I can't see myself with anyone else but him. He's liked me for so long, and now that we're together, he didn't have to worry about anything anymore, but that didn't stop me from worrying. We'd only just got together and in less than a month he'd be gone again. It hurt to think about it.

I spent the rest of the school day with a face smile on my face, trying to hide the disappointment and heartache that was sure to make its presence. Jasper knew me better than anyone, and saw straight through it. He could tell throughout the rest of the day that something was bothering me, but didn't question me on it. That's one of the things that I love most about him.

When home bell finally rang, I gathered my books slowly and made my way to my locker at a pace that would make a snail proud. I shoved my books into my locker, not bothering to take any home to work on homework; it was only Monday, anyway. I turned around and at the end of the hall, standing there, was Jasper. For some reason, the sight of him made me hurt even more and a sob escaped my chest. The halls were now empty and I made my way towards him, he opened his arms wide and I jumped into his embrace. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his arms circled mine, holding me there. I nuzzled his neck, savouring the moment. I felt him kiss the side of my head and carry my along the hall. My back was met with the cool breeze and I shuddered against him, his arms tightened in response.

I heard the opening of a car door and Jasper placed me inside, but I wouldn't let him go, he sighed against my neck and closed the door before opening the back door and hopping in, with me on his lap. At this point, tears were cascading down my face and soaking Jaspers neck and going down his shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly and cooed sweet things in my ear. After a few minutes I calmed down enough and pulled away, wiping my eyes. I realised that I was straddling his lap, but I didn't care. I pulled back and looked into his icy blue depths that were looking at me worriedly. I sighed and looked out the window of the truck, there were no student cars hanging out in the car park, but there were still a few teacher's cars. I spotted Mr Banner's, and Mr McMahon, both teachers that like to stay in school planning out the next day. I looked back at Jasper, who looked more curious than anything now. I ran my fingers through his hair and his eyes rolled back into his head and he hummed. I smiled and leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips, which he immediately deepened and pulled me closer. Our lips moved together in synch, the kiss varied from passionate to desperate, and I couldn't get enough of his lips.

After a few minutes I pulled away, ending our little make-out session in the back of the truck. I almost laughed at how cliché it sounded. A young man and a young lady making out in the back of a four door pickup truck.

I looked into his eyes again and he stared back, a half smile on his beautiful face. I took a deep breath, and thought about how I would tell him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him so bad, but we had only been a couple for about four weeks. _But you've known him your whole life, Bella. _I thought to myself. There was also the fear of rejection, Jasper might shut me down as polite as he could, but it'd still be a rejection.

I sighed at myself, exasperated now, Jasper ran his hand down my face and put his finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Just tell me what's on your mind Bells, you look like you're thinking a tad too hard there," he chuckled, smiling, but I wasn't. Jasper must have noticed my serious face and the smile on his face vanished. "Bells, darlin' what's wrong?" He drawled. I looked up and hesitated before answering. "I've been thinking about you," I started, and this caused Jasper to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "I've been thinking about you graduating high school and leaving to go to college, without me." I clarified, Jasper's emotions changed from confused to understanding and he laughed. He freaking laughed at me.

I shook my head and went to open the door, "fine, I was being serious but if you're just going to laugh at me than I don't see the point." I said, Jasper's arms slid around my waist and pulled me back, clutching me to his chest.

"No, no, no Bells, I wasn't laughing at you, you silly, cute girl. I was laughing at the fact that you thought it was a problem." He said. "Oh, and that makes me feel so much better." I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Bells, I was going to talk to you about this today, actually. But you beat me to the punch. I don't think it'd be a problem, I'd only be away from you for a year before you can come up and join me back in Texas." He said.

"Yeah, but what if I don't get accepted at any of the colleges down in Texas, Jasper? What if you find some tall, tanned blonde girl from Texas that you just fall head over heels for? What if –"He cut me off.

"Isabella Swan, you know that you mean more to me than any of those blonde bimbos in Texas" He glared.

"Well, what about the fact that everyone knows about my parents, Jasper? Ma and Pa will want to move back down to Texas with us, but I can't put them through that again, I don't think I can deal with putting them through that again. It's not fair on them." I said.

Jasper nodded, "yeah, that's a problem too, but they will have a year to plan for it, I know I sound selfish, but I can't deal with you not there with me."

"Yeah, well it's two thousand miles away, I don't have enough money to come visit you or you to come up here to Forks and visit me every now and again, we need all we can get for college now anyways." I told him

Jasper went silent, I looked up at him and he was deep in thought, I tried to talk to him again but he gently shushed me, it wasn't rude, it was one of those '_shush otherwise I'll forget what I'm about to say' _things. I nodded and left him alone with his thoughts, after about five minutes, Jasper's head shot up, surprising me. His eyes were wide with excitement and he had a massive grin on his face, I looked at him, curious.

And then, he said four little words that made my heart swell.

"Then come with me."


	16. Chapter 16: Hopes and Plans

**_A/N: Okay, this is going to be a long author's note. _  
**

**_I'm not sure how anything to do with schooling starts in America, but this is what happened to me when I was little and before I started my second year in schooling so I'm going to use this in my story to give it a unique edge to it :)_**

**_When you first start going to school, which is either on your fifth birthday, or after. This is also after you stop attending kindergarten. My birthday is in June, so I had to start school in the middle of the year, when I was five years old. Meaning, that I only had to spend 6 months in my reception year of schooling. That, is what happened in this story, for Jasper's case. He started school around May/June, because he was born on May 15th. So, that being said, he only did 6 months in his first ever year of schooling._**

**_Now, Bella, on the other hand. Because her birthday is in September, on the 13th, she had to start HER first year of schooling at the very end part of the year, so... because she didn't get enough schooling in her first year and wasn't there long enough, she did her first year of school all over again, so she could get a better grasp on her first year. _**

**_That is why they're in different grades :)_**

**_I know it may seem weird and it might not happen the same in America or in other parts of the world, but please just bear with me for my story because I'm trying to write it so it's got that 'little something different' in it that other stories may not have, if you get what I mean?_**

**_JUST FOR THOSE WHO WERE WONDERING. :)_**

* * *

**_ALSO, ANOTHER THING:  
Thank you so so so much to Fox8299 for the correction on my extra-MASSSSSSIIIIIIVE slip up on this chapter. I don't know when I would have finally realised my mistake, but thank you heaps :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**BPOV**

I looked at Jasper in disbelief. This amazing, beautiful man, my best friend and boyfriend; wants me to come to Texas with him.

"How's that going to work, Jazz? What about our parents? If they don't come then you'd have to get a job, to get a house to rent, and a car. What about –"He cut me off with a kiss.

"Bells, our parents don't have to come, we can get a place together down in Texas, close to whatever college I get accepted into, and whatever high school you want to do senior year in, we could either walk, or we can even catch the bus, we don't need a car, as long as I have you, then I don't need anything." He said.

With those words, my heart swelled so much I thought it would have burst out of my chest. My eyes swam with unshed tears, and his were the same. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him with all my might. "I love you" I whispered quietly into his ear. I felt his body stiffen and I immediately pulled away, Jasper sat there with a shocked look on his face, and I went into full panic mode, I scrambled off his lap and covered my face with my hands. "I don't understand, we've already said we love each other and now you seem like you don't feel the same way? What the -" Jasper cut me off and crushed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him close to me. I would never tire of the feeling of his lips on mine. We both pulled away, needing air.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked back. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Bella, I love you too, I just get surprised whenever it comes out your mouth because I can't believe, that a girl as wonderful as you," he said, tapping the end of my nose. "Can be in love with me." A wide smile immediately made its way onto my face, and he gave me a small, chaste kiss. "I was surprised when you first you said it, because I thought because I have liked you so much longer; I just thought I would have said it first. But you, my dear," he said, tapping my nose with the end of his finger. "Never cease to surprise me." He smiled. I smiled back just as widely.

Before I could reply to him, a tap on the window brought us out of our little moment, A very unhappy looking Mr Banner stood outside the window of the truck, and it was then I realised that we were still in the school's car park; looking at us with a disapproving look on his face. I shoved Jasper away from me and scrambled of his lap, blushing bright red like a tomato. Jasper chuckled at my antics and wound down the truck window.

"How can I help you, Mr Banner?" Jasper drawled, bringing out his Texan charm. Mr Banner's eyes narrowed, unaffected by Jasper's accent.

"School ended an hour and a half ago; I come out to the car park, to see two, who I thought to be very quiet and shy students, displaying a heavy amount of PDA in the back of a truck. Not how I thought I would be ending my busy day, Mr Whitlock." He said, his voice was rough with disappointment. Jasper simply smiled at him, he freaking smiled.

"Well, I'm extremely sorry you had to see that sir. But, I can't honestly say that I regret doing it." Jasper said. My jaw dropped. _He did NOT just say that to a teacher, what happened to the teacher's pet Jasper that I know? _Mr Banner fought a smile and shook his head. "Very well, then. I suggest yourself and Miss Swan head somewhere, ah, more private." I groaned and put my head in my hands, _can this get any more embarrassing? _"I will ignore what I just saw and I will not report what I just witnessed on school premises, are we clear?" He said. I nodded my head and Jasper chuckled again, before mock-saluting Mr Banner. "Yes sir, you have a good night." He said, climbing over the centre console and settling himself into the driver's seat. Mr Banner nodded and headed towards his car. Jasper put the key into the ignition and the truck roared to life. I stayed in the back, still trying to get over what just happened.

After a few minutes of driving in silence I snapped out of it and leant forward, hitting Jasper in the back of the head. He cried out in surprised and turned to look at me briefly, looking at me with a look that said _'what the hell was that for?' _I ignored his look and began my little interrogation. "What the hell was that back there?" I demanded him, crossing my eyes. Jasper looked at me through the review mirror before looking back at the road. "Mr Banner's a cool teacher, it's not like he would have reported anything anyway." He said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why the sudden change in character? I didn't think you were the kind of person to do that sort of thing, let alone say it to a teacher!" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jasper simply chuckled and shook his head at me, smiling. "Bells, we just had an amazing make-out session in the back of my truck, you can't blame me for not being in the right frame of mind. I feel like I have adrenaline pumping through my veins, so to speak. I was over excited and if I offended you back there with anything I said, I am really sorry, baby." He said softly, staring at me through the review mirror. His honesty and sweet words broke my resolve and I shook my head.

"It's okay, Jazz. You didn't offend me." I reassured him, reaching my two hands forward and rubbing his shoulders from behind. He sighed and he relaxed under my hands. I rubbed his shoulders for a few minutes, then I realised that I hadn't given him an answer from his offer before. I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Hey, Jazz. Can you pull over?" He nodded and slowly pulled over to the side of the road. I climbed over the centre console, and hopped into the front seat with Jasper. I grabbed both is hands and held them in mine, which kind of didn't work out because his hands were so much bigger than mine. I looked into his eyes and I spoke to him softly.

"About your offer before, I know what I want." I said, Jasper's eyes grew hopeful and he inched closer to me. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I want to come with you, to Texas. I want to finish senior year in my home town and be with you there." I finished, looking up at him. Jasper surprised me by letting out a loud cheer and wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling me over for a hug. My arms found themselves around his neck and I leaned against him, sighing in content.

"But," I continued, pulling away and looking up at him. "We have to speak to our parents; I don't think they'll be all too happy with the idea of letting us go to Texas by ourselves, so we have to try and convince them pretty much straight away." I said. Jasper nodded in response and tightened his hold on my waist.

"I get what you mean gorgeous, when do you want to tell them?" He asked, looking at me. I stared back at him, lost in thought. If my parents said no, and rejected my plans on going and spending my last year of high school in Texas without Jasper, I would be heartbroken. All the hope that has built up inside me already is scary. If that hope gets crushed, it'll most likely crush me. I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't help it, because it was a very large possibility that my parents would, indeed, say no.

It was hard to think that life would be like without Jasper for an entire year. I could barely go without his presence for a day, let alone a week. I thought back to those days that I didn't speak to him when we were fighting, that was hard. Now that we're a couple, there's no doubt that it would be even harder to deal with. My family and I don't have enough money to be able to fly over and visit him once every couple months; we barely have enough money as it is to fly anywhere anyway. I shook my head, shaking those thoughts away and looked up at Jasper, who was still awaiting an answer.

"I guess, we can tell them tonight, and then let them think about what they want to do, whether they want to come with us, or if they want to stay here and let us go, or even if they say no and make me stay here. As long as they have from now until school ends to think about it, is fine with me." I said quietly.

Jasper put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Bella, even if they did say no, which I highly doubt they will, there is no way in hell, I would ever, and I mean ever, be able to go a day, let alone a whole YEAR without you. I would visit you as much as I can, hell, if I have to get four hundred jobs to get enough money to see you as often as I can, I will." He said.

My eyes welled up with tears and I leant over and kissed him.

"I love you, Jasper." I said to him, he smiled. "I love you, too, Bella." He replied.

I wiped my eyes, before they became too blood-shot. "Well then," I said, my voice shaking with nerves. "Let's go." He nodded and turned, roaring the truck to life once again. He checked the road, before pulling back onto the road. He reached over and grabbed my hand, running his thumb over the back. I hummed and savoured the feeling of his warm hand in mine.

We drove towards my house, where our parents usually hung out, and stopped the truck after pulling into the driveway. He turned it off and we wound up the windows. I could hear the laughter inside the house from inside the truck, and I was glad that they were all in a good mood.

"Well then," Jasper said, squeezing my hand once more. "Let's go, fingers crossed." I smiled. "Fingers crossed." I agreed, holding up my right hand, making a show of crossing my fingers. I chuckled and leant over and kissed me, before hopping out of the truck and coming around and opening my door. He helped me out and grabbed my hand, we began walking up the porch steps and up to the front door. I considered knocking, but that would have been dumb considering it's my house. I opened the door and Jasper trailed behind me, I paused for a moment to hear where abouts their voices were coming from, they were coming from the lounge room. We started walking again and made our way to the lounge room.

I really hope that they say yes.

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

_**A/N: I'm really sorry if I came off like I was having a go in my above Author's note, but I really don't mean to come off that way if I did. :) **_


	17. Chapter 17: Yes, No, Maybe

**_A/N: Okay, so this chapter is the longest, and possibly the hardest I've ever had to write, there was so many possibilities to what I could have put into this chapter, and if any of you is unhappy with anything, then feel free to tell me :)_  
**

**_Enjoy, here's chapter seventeen!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**BPOV**

Jasper and I stepped into the lounge room and looked at the sight before us, Peter and Pa were both sitting on the floor in front of the TV, playing Halo on the X-Box, the one that Ma and Pa bought for Jasper when he came over, and were yelling at the screen and laughing. By the looks of it, it wasn't a serious game and they were doing it to annoy their team mates. Meanwhile, Ma and Charlotte were sitting behind them on the sofa, half full coffee cups sitting on the table in front of them, clutching their sides while they laughed silently, tears were streaming down their faces and they all looked genuinely happy.

My heart glowed and I smiled in happiness, no matter what they were doing, our parents made the most out of everything and made everything fun, they were childish and charismatic, which made it really fun to be around. But at the same time, they're our parents before anything else. Every time we've been frustrated at them, yelled at them, or ignored them, they've always gently said _parents can be your best friends, but they can also be your worst enemies. _

Jasper and I stood there for a few minutes, watching their exchanges and bouts of laughter, watching them being happy and having fun made me happy, after everything that this family has been through; they always seem to optimise everything, and have fun wherever they go. Although we all have our moments where we're down, we all still soldier on and we all get through it together.

I looked at Jasper and gave him a look, I didn't really want to run the idea by them when they were enjoying themselves, it could kill the happy vibe completely. But, at the same time, Jasper leaving is killing my happy vibe, too. It sounds really selfish, but Jasper is important to me. Jasper looked at me, his nodded his head stiffly at me, as if reading my mind.

We turned towards our parents, who were still oblivious to our presence, and I lightly cleared my throat to alert them that we were there, Ma and Charlotte, who were closest to us, turned to us, still chuckling to themselves. I raised an eyebrow in question, and they shook it off, shaking their heads, smiling.

"Uh, Jasper and I were wondering if we could talk to you guys.." I said nervously.

I heard a crash and saw Pa and Peter getting up from their seats, stumbling over each other and fighting to get to a chair. Jazz and I both rolled our eyes at them and waited for them to take a seat. _Sometimes I swear they're the children and we're the parents. _I thought to myself. When the two _adults_ finally sat down, I took a deep breath, I saw Jasper do the same out the corner of my eye and so I gave his hand a small squeeze, and he returned the gesture.

We turned towards our parents and took a seat across from the both of them, Jasper let go of my hand and slung his arm around my shoulders, I leant into him slightly and got comfortable. Jasper took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Bella and I were speaking earlier today, and we thought that we needed to speak with you as well, we," he said, glancing at me. "Both think that it's a great idea, and we wanted to run it by you." He finished.

Before I could start speaking there was an interruption.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you're not pregnant, are you? I mean, that's fine if you are and all, but darling I'm only 34 and –" I cut mum off.

"no, no , NO Ma I can assure you I am NOT pregnant, I'm only 17." I said in horror, flushing red and putting my head in my hands. I caught the look on Ma and Charlotte's faces and quickly rephrased.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with being 17, it's just, well, it's ME you're talking to, Ma. You don't think I'd go and get pregnant after only being in a relationship for a few weeks, wouldn't you?" I asked her, disbelief covering my tone.

"Yes, yes I guess you're right, although I do love you with all my heart, Bella, and the same to you, Jasper. I can't honestly say that having a child at the age of 17 is the best way to go for anyone." Ma said. I nodded at her, agreeing. At this point, Pa was getting fidgety and looked a bit uncomfortable with the conversation topic, so I nudged Jasper quickly so he could jump in. He cleared his throat.

Ma picked up her coffee cup, embarrassed at being wrong with her accusation, and started taking a long drink.

"Well ah, um, you see we, well I, uh –" I sighed, this was taking way too long. I interrupted Jasper and looked at my parents.

"I want to go back to Texas." I blurted out.

So many things happened at once then, Ma spit out her coffee and started coughing and spluttering everywhere struggling to spit out a coherent sentence, all the while looking confused at my sudden confession. Charlotte was the same, minus the coffee part, but was sitting there, shocked and confusion evident on her features. Pa looked confused, but I could tell by his eyes that he had a vague idea as to why I wanted to go to Texas. That was just something that Pa just knew, he knew so much about me, and knew me better than I knew myself, a little like Jasper did but being my father, I didn't tell him everything so he had to interpret what was happening rather than knowing the full story.

Peter, on the other hand, just looked confused. I almost laughed, almost.

I stayed silent, and Jasper took it upon himself to try and start talking again, but one look from me and he stopped in his tracks, I threw a small smile his way and turned back to my parents.

Ma had finally managed to stop spluttering and was rambling off questions everywhere. Pa was similar but he was mumbling questions more to himself rather than directing them to Jasper and I. Charlotte was glancing in between Jasper and I, trying to figure us out without having to ask anything.

Peter still just looked confused.

I gave Jasper a pleading glance and he returned it with a _so now you want me to speak? _I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, he gave a me a small shove and I frowned at him, but smiled to show him I was only playing.

Jasper turned to our parents and cleared his throat, when he found they weren't paying attention he clapped his hands, which didn't work either. He sighed in annoyance, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, okay! If you want to ask your questions then you have to all be quiet and speak one at a time. I know it sounds stupid but it'll get this over with quickly, okay?" Jasper yelled out. Our parents looked at him, surprised. Jasper was never one of those people to yell out loudly at people to get them to shut up, he was always that polite, young man that would ask you to be quiet in the friendliest way possible.

Jasper nodded at my Ma, who looked like she was about to burst with all the questions she wanted answered, and gestured for her to start talking. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, bracing myself for the onset of questions that she was sure to ask.

I was surprised when I opened my eyes, Ma's eyes looked troubled, and she looked like she was about to cry. It looked like she was trying her best not to get emotional and start crying, and that broke my heart. But, this thing with Jasper is important to me, and as selfish as it sounded, and as much as my family meant to me, the idea of not being with Jasper next year hurt, a lot.

"Why?" Was all she said, her voice was thick, and her eyes shined with tears. I could tell that the only thing that was running through her mind was what happened there before we moved to Forks, and that made me feel guilty.

I cleared my throat. "Ma, Jasper and I may have only just gotten together, but I've known him my whole life, and the idea of him and me not hanging out at all next year, because he'll be at college somewhere in Texas, hurts. I want to move to Texas and do my senior year there, and then I'd be settled there and comfortable in time for college." Before I had even finished my sentence, Ma and Pa were shaking their heads. I looked at them in confusion.

"No, Bella. I don't like the idea of you going back to Texas, after what happened there before we left –" I cut her off. "Ma, I don't care about what happened there, I'm over that. Even though what happened there was bad, and I'd prefer not to think about it, it's my home and I was born there. I want to move there and complete my last year of high school down in Texas." I said. I turned to Peter and Charlotte to see what they thought.

Peter, who looked confused before, now looked deep in thought.

"I don't see why you couldn't," he said. The shocked and disapproving look that Pa and Ma threw his way didn't go completely unnoticed either. "The idea of you going down there with Jasper ALONE is what worries me. You'd be going down there for your educations, not to have just fun and go to parties and be obnoxious, rowdy teenagers that do nothing in their spare time but cause trouble for everyone." Peter finished. Ma, Charlotte and Pa all nodded in agreement at that. I rolled my eyes at him, but before I could speak Jasper cut in.

"Dad, Bella and I know how important education is, hell; y'all raised us in Texas for petes sake. We know that we have to work hard to get to where we want to be, so being independent will help us motivate ourselves to work harder than before and strive towards to getting' to where we want to be." He said.

This time, my Pa nodded. "You're damn right we raised you both in Texas, to be polite, strong young adults. I have no trouble you going' down to Texas with Jasper, Bella. But, if you ever, and I mean EVER, step one foot out of line and do some stupid shit that most of those dumb kids from 'da hood' or whatever they call it these days, do. Your ass will be on a plane, and be coming straight back here to Forks."

I looked at him, shocked but also confused. Pa never, and I mean ever used cuss words, the occasional 'bloody hell' or 'shoot' here and there, but never said 'ass' or 'shit' I'd never been intimidated of my father, but at this moment I was. I nodded my head at him, but my confusion didn't go away.

"Wait, Pa, does this mean.." He cut me off.

"Yes, Bella, it means that I have no problem with you going to Texas with Jasper, we trust you not to do anything irresponsible," he started, eyeing Jasper with a light glare, I blushed. "Also, yes, it means that your Ma and I wouldn't be coming with you, especially not to Houston, if that's where you decide to go. Too many bad memories are held there that I'd rather not bring them back. I know you understand." He said, and I nodded.

Charlotte's reaction was the most... positive, I guess you could say. It was also the weirdest. She loud out a loud, abnormally girlish squeal and flung herself at Jasper and I, over her shoulder, I gave Jasper a '_what the hell?' _Look and he returned it; we shrugged in reply and hugged Charlotte back awkwardly, patting her on the back. When she pulled away, she saw our confused expressions and started to explain herself.

"I love the idea of you both going down to Texas for your educations, even if not all the memories we've had there, are pleasant, I like the idea of you both starting a life down there, getting settled and going to college together when Bella finishes senior year. I'm just happy you want to go there with him, Bella, because that means he won't be alone and that he'll keep in line." She said, winking at me. I smiled and looked down at my hands, blushing a little.

Finally, I turned to Ma, her opinion mattered the most to me, and if she didn't agree or want me to go down to Texas and said no, I don't think I could go against her.

She no longer had tears in her eyes, but her expression was the same as it was before. I looked at her with a pleading look on my face. She sighed and inhaled deeply.

"Honey, as much as I hate to say this," my heart dropped and I frowned, looking down at my hands again.

"But you can go." My head shot up at I looked at her, my mouth dropped open and I gaped at her, she noticed the look on my face and chuckled lightly. "Bella, as much as I want yoiu to stay here and keep you my little girl forever and ever, I knew this was coming sooner or later." I grew confused again and looked at her curiously.

"Char and I," she said, gesturing between herself and Charlotte. "we knew, that one day, our babies would grow up, fall in love, and move out together. Even if it took you both AGES to realise it," she said, giving us both a playful glare. "we knew it would happen eventually. So, in saying that, I agree with your father, and Charlotte and Peter. No mucking around, no going to parties every single night, if you do, Jasper is to be with you at all times, he will escort you to, and from wherever you need to be, unless he is in his classes. Your manners and the way we have raised you will not be relinquished because you're no longer at home, are we clear?" She said firmly.

I looked at Jasper, and he nodded, agreeing with everything with what Ma just said, I turned to her and nodded, giving out a large squeal, that could put Charlotte's to shame, and lunged for Ma, I flung my arms around her shoulders and hugged her as tightly as I could. We hugged for a while before pulling away. "Now, you will call me every single night until you're completely settled in, and we will all have to organise a house to rent, how we're going to pay for it, and where abouts you are actually moving to in Texas." She said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Let's not worry about that yet, we only just decided it," Pa said, coming over and sitting next to Ma, grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together. "Let's just go back to what we were doing and have fun!" He cheered, kissing Ma on the cheek before running to sit in front of the TV again, calling out to Peter and saying how he was going to beat his butt.

I heard a 'no way' and watched as Peter joined Pa in front of the TV. I chuckled and shook my head at them, before grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him into the kitchen. I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him, which he immediately deepened. Our lips moved in synch and our tongues met. I swear Jasper let out a small moan, I giggled against his lips, giving him three small pecks before pulling away completely.

"I can't believe this is happening, we're going to be moving in together before next year," I said to him.

"Yeah," He replied. "But, to be honest, I can't wait."

I smiled. "Me neither."

I hugged him quickly before heading back into the lounge room. Charlotte threw me a knowing look and blushed bright red, before sitting down. Jasper obviously didn't like that and sat down next to me, pulling me onto his lap. I leant my head back and onto his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. I smiled and sighed.

Everything was definitely, falling into place.

I love my life.

* * *

_**A/N: Please please please please please review! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18: Family Gathering

**_A/N: Okay so this is Chapter Eighteen, I hope you all enjoy and review! _  
**

**_I'm not completely 100% with this chapter, so review and tell me what you guys think!_**

**_Not sure when next chapter will be up, but just bear with me please, I'm having a hard time at school with teachers, assignments, and the grade above me thinking they have the right to torment me and my friends, along with the rest of my grade. So please keep checking up on this story and don't give up on me please!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**BPOV**

We all sat in the lounge room for a while longer, just hanging out and watching as Dad and Peter battled it out, game after game, each of them complaining when they lost and declaring a rematch, and then cheering when they won again. I couldn't keep track with how many times I rolled my eyes at their childish antics,

Ma seemed quiet for the rest of the afternoon. I mean, I could understand why she didn't want to talk much; her two children, me being her only daughter and Jasper basically being her son, were moving off to Texas together to go to school. It was a given that Jasper was going to move anyway to attend college in Texas, but Ma thought that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to me as well. She wished she could keep me around for at least another year. I felt bad for ruining the happy vibe that was in the house before we told them, but if this was the result of telling them when they were in a HAPPY mood, I would hate to think about what they would have said if they were in a bad mood.

I was beyond happy that Jasper and I were going Texas together. All worries about him being two thousand miles away from me, and gaining interest in another girl, were gone. Well, maybe not the thought about him getting interests in other girls, but I was less worried than what I was before. Even though I would be at whatever high school in Texas, preferably in the same suburb as Jasper's College, I would be going to school in my senior year between the hours of 8:30a.m and 3:15p.m, but he could have courses that would run from around 9 in the morning until 5 at night, and even though we'd be in Texas together, I have a feeling we still wouldn't be seeing each other much.

_Stop being such a worry wart, Bella. Whatever courses Jasper chooses might not even be that time consuming. _I told myself. Wow, I sound so much like a clingy girlfriend. I lifted my head from its place on Jasper's shoulder and began to stand up, Jasper grabbed my hand and made me turn to look at him, he threw me a questioning look and I shook my head and mouthed _bathroom _to him. He nodded and released my hand, and I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. I turned and locked the door; I walked over and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I studied myself.

I had naturally wavy brown hair that had small ringlets at the ends, and cascaded down my back and down to my waist. I had wide, chocolate brown eyes and the most tanned skin in the school, besides Jasper, of course. I wore a minimal amount of make-up, only a small amount of mascara. I've never felt the need to wear foundation or any cover up, my face was clear and I never had any break-outs. The occasional pimple here and there, but they never lasted long. My skin was tanned, and personally, I felt like foundation made you get the feeling that you had dirt on your face, so I never wore any. I had a slim-ish figure, Ma said it was the shape of an hour glass and that I was lucky to have one, I didn't see the joy in it. I was about five feet, two inches tall, and usually had trouble reaching for things.

I think I'm decent looking, I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm beautiful, but I know that I'm not ugly, either. What I don't understand is why Jasper would take such an interest in ME during such an early age, when he could have had any of the pretty girls that were in Texas, and any of the girls that were at Forks High.

I admit that I am pretty, but Jasper, however, is a completely different story. He is sex on legs, his tall, muscular figure and his toned muscles that were defined even through his clothes, would attract a blind woman in the street, his naturally messy, honey blonde hair and his icy blue eyes, his accent.

His accent was the thing that I loved most about him, in the first few months when we moved here to Forks, he tried to hide it as best as he could; and only brought out the southern charm when he needed to get out of a hole he somehow got himself into, which was unusual for a quiet, reserved and politer young man from Texas. I told him so many times that he shouldn't hide it, but he just shook his head and shrugged it off. When he kept the charade going, I took it upon myself to express in every way possible that I didn't like that he was hiding who he was, and who we grew up to be, believe it or not, I started ignoring him. As hard as it was, I managed to ignore him for around 3 months, which was the longest fight we've ever had. He cracked first, because although we were both stubborn, I was better.

I was broken out of my reverie by a loud knock on the door. I realised I was still in the bathroom and hadn't gotten round to doing my business. I Jasper's soothing voice from behind the door calling out.

"Bells, are you still in there? You've been in here a while."

"Yeah, Jazz I'll be out in a second" I called back to him.

I walked over quietly and pressed the button on the toilet, to make it sound like I flushed and ran the tap over my already-clean hands. I wiped them on a towel and walked towards the door. As soon as the lock was turned Jasper threw it open and looked me over. I blushed under his gaze.

"What took so long, gorgeous?" He asked me.

I sighed, I wasn't going to tell him my worries yet, I'll tell him another day. I shook my head at him and gave him a small smile.

"Nothing, I just stood there thinking about what we're going to do in Texas before going to the toilet" I laughed.

Jasper could tell that, that wasn't the real reason why I took so long, but he knew I'd tell him on a later date, so he let it go. He nodded stiffly and walked over to me, pulling me into his tight embrace and holding me tightly too his chest. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, inhaling his scent. We stood there holding each other for a few minutes before pulling away, he leant down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and pulled me towards the stairs. We walked down hand in hand and entered the lounge-room. There I found Dad and Peter on the X-Box still, but they looked tired and both of them were constantly rubbing their eyes from being in front of the TV for so long. I shook my head at them and turned towards Ma and Charlotte, they were both reading magazines but I could tell that Ma wasn't too far off from hitting the hay, she always goes to bed earlier, but the past few nights she's been going to bed earlier than normal. She always works so hard at work, trying to make money for the family. I stared at her and watched as her eyes were drooping more and more, and her head was slowly getting closer and closer to Charlotte's shoulder.

I made my way over to Mum and reached over to shake her so she was conscious enough to take her upstairs to bed, but Charlotte's hand stopped me. "Let me do that, sweetheart, you go and spend time with Jasper." She told me. I nodded at her gratefully and watched and she gently shook Ma awake enough so she could lead her upstairs and to her room. Not too long after they left I heard my parents' bedroom door shut quietly and Charlotte's footsteps on the stairs. When I saw Charlotte I knew something was on her mind, she had a small worried look on her face, that you could hardly tell that was there, and I was curious as to what she was thinking about. She caught my curious glance and shook her head, silently telling me not to worry about it. I shrugged in reply and turned to Jasper, grabbing his hand and pulling him back upstairs.

"Jasper's sleeping over, we're off to bed" I called out quietly enough so I didn't wake mum but so that they could hear me.

I heard Peter's grunt in reply, and Charlotte's 'okay', but I sure as hell didn't miss Pa's "okay kids, no funny business or sexy time!" I groaned and blushed a deep red before dragging Jasper up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and jumped on my bed. I was exhausted. I groaned again and rolled onto my stomach and looked up at Jasper. He was looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked him, touching my face to see if I had anything on there.

"Nothing," He replied. "You're just so cute when you're all flustered and embarrassed." He finished as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I snorted and smothered my face into my pillow.

"Yeah, if being a tomato is cute then sure" I muttered. My voice muffled from the pillow. I felt a dip in the bed and Jasper crawling up to lie down with me. I turned my head and stared at him, he looked back at me and smiled.

"You may not believe it, Bells. But, in my eyes you're the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on." He said softly, I smiled at his sweet words and I leaned over and kissed him deeply. A moan immediately erupted from his chest and I giggled against his lips, his hands grasped my waist and he positioned himself so he was hovering over me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close, so that I could feel his weight on me. As weird as it sounded, feeling his weight made me feel safe, and he wasn't heaps heavy either. I could feel things getting more and more heated every second our lips were moving together. I soon pulled away for breath and he rolled off me. I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his chest. My head rose and fell with every breath that he took. He wrapped his arm around my waist and his other arm went behind his head, he was staring up at the ceiling, looking deep in thought.

"What's up, Jasper? Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He turned to me, alarmed. "No, Bella. Of course not, why would there be?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I don't know, are we moving too fast? Do you not want to? We can take things really slow like we did before.." I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Jasper shaking his head.

"No, Bella. I don't think we're moving too fast, I mean, I love you so much, but I do respect the fact that we've only been together a few weeks, but there's no way in hell we're going to the next level any time soon. Not for a while" He said.

I found myself nodding, agreeing with him. "I agree, I mean, I can't see me being with anyone else except with you, but we've only been together a few weeks, and to be honest, that's not even on my mind until now" I finished, blushing. He smiled at me and touched my heated cheek.

"Oh, and I love you too." I said. Jasper's grin widened and he leant over and pecked me on the lips, a yawn followed not too long after.

"Come on," I said, "let's get into our pyjamas and get some sleep, hey?" Jasper nodded and headed over to the drawer I had in my room full of his stuff. Yes, Jasper had his own drawer, in my room. Before we were dating, he stayed over a lot. Now, it's only occasionally he's allowed over, and when he does, it's usually in the lounge room. But it was still occupied by Peter, Charlotte and my Dad so they'd have to deal with my room for now.

I grabbed my tank top and sleeping shorts and headed out to the hall and into the bathroom. I got changed and went to the toilet before washing my hands and heading back to my room. I walked in and Jasper was in bed under the covers, on the verge of falling asleep. I crawled in beside him and he pulled me into his side. I sighed and yawned. We muttered small "I love you's" to each other and I succumbed into the darkness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you waaaant x**_


	19. Chapter 19: Great Start to a Bad Day

_**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry to all of you that were expecting a chapter up really fast, I said at the start that I update almost every single day and I haven't been doing that lately, and I don't have a very good excuse as to why that is either.**_

_**Here is the next chapter, and I PROMISE to work harder and get started on the my big chapter 2-0! ASAP! :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the surrounding warmth of Jasper's muscular arms. I sighed and snuggled closer into his embrace, and his arms tightened slightly, I realised then I need the toilet and Jasper's arms squeezing me and putting pressure on my bladder was sure as hell not helping. _Not again_ I groaned silently to myself, every time I tried to squirm gently out of Jasper's arms, they tightened around my waist, then relaxed again, I huffed, getting annoyed. I looked up and saw Charlotte, leaning against the doorframe, with a red face, trying to hold in her chuckles. I glared at her.

"This isn't funny, Char!" I hissed at her, trying to squirm out of his grasp again. Jasper's arms tightened even harder. I gasped, not caring if I woke him up and shoved him off me, I heard and massive '_thunk!' _But I didn't stay around long enough to see what it was, I rushed to the bathroom, pushing past Charlotte, who had now burst into hysterical laughter and sank to the ground. I made my way to the bathroom as fast as I could, and slammed the door shut. I sighed in relief. _That was too close for comfort_ I told myself.

After washing my hands and coming out of the bathroom, I hesitantly made my way back towards my bedroom, I walked in and Jasper was sprawled out, on the ground, rubbing his face tiredly and looked confused. I giggled a little and covered my hand over my mouth. Jasper's head shot towards me and his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell, Bella?" He said groggily. Have I ever mentioned how amazing his voice sounded in the morning? I shook the thought away and turned to Jasper, shrugging at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I needed to pee, and your arms were too tight around me, again." I told him. Jasper rolled his eyes and hauled himself up from the floor, before hopping back into my bed. I glanced over to my bed's side table and saw that it read _10:15a.m. _Oh hell no, he wasn't going back to bed at this time. I crept silently over to Jasper, whose back was to me. He was dozing in and out of sleep already, which I wasn't surprised at, Jasper always fell asleep easily. I crept up and crouched, before lunging at him; I jumped onto the bed and started jumping all over him and the mattress.

Jasper groaned in annoyance. "Okay, okay, I'M UP." He yelled. I smiled, satisfied and headed towards the door, only to feel a hand clasp around my ankle and drag me back onto the bed. I squealed in surprised and fell towards the floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact and felt Jasper's strong arms encircle around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered as his breath tickled my neck, and turned to kiss him.

It didn't take long for me to deepen the kiss, and Jasper made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat. _Yeah, didn't expect me to take control _I laughed to myself. I smiled against his lips and flung my arms around his neck. Our lips were moving passionately together and I couldn't get enough of his lips.

We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. I reluctantly pulled away and turned towards the door, expecting Charlotte to be standing there, instead, I saw my dad, arms crossed over each other and his eye brows furrowed. I looked down at my hands and felt my face heat up. I snuck a look at Jasper and he didn't look at all affected by my dad's sudden presence, and I couldn't stop my surprise showing on my face. Jasper's eyes met mine and he smirked when he saw my surprised look. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to my dad, who was also smirking.

"Bells don't look so embarrassed, darl," my dad told me with a cheeky grin. " I told you that I trust you and Jasper, so seeing you both kiss isn't going to give me a heart attack kiddo." I nodded at him and blushed again. I'm not exactly sure why I blushed, but I guess it was because dad mentioned Jasper and I kissing.

Jasper chuckled at me and Dad smiled one last cheeky grin before pushing off the doorframe and heading towards the stairs. I groaned and leaned back. I was met with a massive shoot of pain through my head as it connected with my headboard, because misjudged how far away I was. I heard Jasper ask me if I was okay. I groaned in pain, ignoring him and rolled onto my side, not realising I was on the edge of the bed and I went tumbling to the floor. I huffed in annoyance and stayed there, sprawled out onto the floor. I didn't see Jasper, but I didn't have to, because his bursts of hysterical laughter were filling the room and I could just picture him. His perfect face flushed red and tears streaming out of his blue eyes and down his cheeks.

I heard various footsteps on the stairs and I had little to no time to prepare myself before our parents came rushing into the room. I opened an eye to see Peter and Charlotte standing in the doorway, both with curious looks on their faces. Peering over their shoulders, I saw Ma and Pa's questioning and amused faces. I groaned again and crawled under my bed away from all the staring. My head was throbbing a little still but the pain was slowly fading. Jasper's laughter was still echoing through the room and I sighed again from under the bed.

Just as I thought nothing could get any worse, the build-up dust from under the bed that hadn't been cleaned for a couple of weeks were getting to my nose, and I sneezed. Yeah, if I wasn't under the bed it would have been an ordinary everyday sneeze. But no, I was under a bed, meaning my head lifted up, and I hit the back of my head on the planks of wood that support the mattress, then, the force of the sneeze threw my head forward, in turn making my face connect with the wooden floor. The connection with the wooden surface made my eyes water and I groaned in pain again. This is the story of my life.

_Why me? _I screamed to myself.

An eruption of laughter surrounded me and I rolled my eyes. The adults obviously had initiative and had an idea of what just happened, so I slowly made my way from under my bed and crawled out. I peeked my head out from under my bed to see all four adults bent over, holding their stomachs. I had to admit I was getting annoyed at everyone laughing at my expense, but it was a common occurrence in the Swan and Whitlock house-holds, so I was used to it. I pulled myself to my knees and stood up, dusting off my pyjama shorts and my now-dusty tank top.

Looking over to Jasper, I noticed he was the only one that had settled down and was now looking at me with a somewhat sympathetic smile, as if he was apologising for laughing at me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and decided to mess with him a bit. I gave him my best look that said '_don't even try apologising and don't talk to me for the rest of the day'_ and his face dropped, showing that he had bought it. I turned to the four immature adults that were still standing there, and Ma seemed to be trying to catch her breath. _I didn't think it was that funny. _I said to myself. I stood there, waiting for them to settle down completely so I could kick them out and have a shower and get dressed out of my dusty clothes.

When they settled down, questions were asked.

"So, what happened in here?" Ma asked with a smirk. All eyes turned to me and I shrugged, showing I wasn't going to tell them anything. Their eyes drifted from me to Jasper, and he squirmed under all the attention, I almost felt bad for him, almost. Jasper threw me a glare from the corner of his eye and I rolled mine in return.

"Well, after Charlie left, she fell back to lie on the bed, and hit her head on the headboard, then when I tried to see if she was okay she rolled away and fell off the bed." Jasper told them, letting out a few chuckles as he told the story.

At this newfound information, the adults burst into laughter again, and took longer to settle down than before. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my toiletries bag and a set of new clothes and underwear before pushing past them and heading to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and locked the door behind me; I turned the shower on high before stripping down tossing my clothes into the dirty clothes hamper. Noticing that it was almost over-flowing with dirty clothes, I made a mental note to put a few loads in this afternoon. When I noticed steam coming from behind the shower curtain, I hopped in.

I let the steaming water cascade through my hair and down my back, allowing it to loosen my stiff muscles. I grabbed my strawberry scented hair products and washed my hair, before washing it out and doing the same with my vanilla scented body wash.

I must have been taking a while in the shower, because just as I began shaving my legs I heard multiple knocks on the bathroom door.

"Come on Bella, we just paid the last water bill!" I heard Ma's voice call from the other side of the door. I sighed and realised she was late, and reprimanded myself for taking so long in the shower.

"Sorry Ma, I'll be out in 2 minutes!" I softly called back to her. I heard her sigh and walk away. I turned the water pressure down so that only a dribble was coming from the showerhead. That would be enough to wash my legs off. I quickly shaved the rest of my legs and turned the water all the way off before stepping out of the shower. I was met with cold air and I shivered a little before reaching over and grabbing my towel from the rack. I wrapped it around myself and secured it by tucking a corner in near my side and then grabbing the hair towel and comb. I combed through my waist length hair and then towel dried it enough so it wasn't dripping.

I decided I was going to go eu natural today, and let my hair dry into my natural waves. I moisturised my tan legs, and looked at the clothes I grabbed from my room. I saw that it was a simple pair of my skinny jeans, a white tank top and a nice blue knitted jumper. I put the jeans on and then decided to wear the white tank top underneath blue knitted jumper. I looked in the mirror and was pleased with how I looked. I decided to swipe on a small amount of mascara and a teeny bit of eyeliner, and that was it.

I double checked to make sure my hair was dry enough so it wouldn't dampen my clothes, and hung up the dampened towels.

I headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where I was met with all four adults, sitting around our small kitchen table, all facing Jasper. They were all talking and it sort of looked like one of those CSI or Criminal Minds episode when their doing an interrogation, but Jasper didn't look uncomfortable, which made me curious as to what they were talking about. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. All heads turned to me and Peter gestured to the seat beside Jasper.

I looked on the table and I noticed there were a couple of notepads and newspapers and magazines, all to do with houses, apartments and living arrangements for teens in Texas.

"Take a seat, darl. We all would like to organise how we're going to make this Texas thang work." Peter said. I nodded at him, trying to make myself look interested, when really I wanted to put this off for as long aspossible.

Yay, I just love planning.


End file.
